


Shadowfall

by SecondWing



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondWing/pseuds/SecondWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这里无处现实，这里到处现实。<br/>这里一片黑暗，这里一片光明。<br/>这里只有安德烈，只有托马斯，只有那些为了梦想和自由天空存在的人们。<br/>这里只有勇士，只有英雄，只有那些年黑暗深渊里仍倔强地捧起最后一只萤火虫的少年。<br/>这里只有过去，只有现在，只有我的影子洒向世界每一个角落虔诚的希冀与我的眼神投向远方每一处星空热烈的渴求。<br/>这里只有梦境，只有幻想，只有无可寻觅的前世今生里那么多似曾相识……<br/>如果你也曾怀有一份热血的憧憬，愿意用生命血肉磨练成自由的双翼，不惜一切代价去对抗残酷命运，那么，你一定能理解，英雄最初在地狱硫火中的遇见，那是奇迹来临前的腥风血雨……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[零零]  
明明天堂是有的，为什么我们总要先趟那血海？  
心中愁苦的人，为什么有生命赐给他？  
受患难的人，为什么有光赐给他？

[零一]  
“安德烈，安德烈……”  
一个声音在耳边轻轻响起，犹如梦中的呓语。  
安德烈慢慢地睁开眼睛，一抹亮眼的金色倒映在瞳孔中摇晃。  
“安德烈，快起来，快！”  
女孩着急地扶起他，而他死死地盯着眼前人，当她的手抓住他的时，条件反射间他狠狠地紧握回去，就像很久很久以前那样，就像失去以前那样，紧紧地握住。  
“莫塔娜。”他像过去一样深情地呢喃她的名字，而她微笑回应。  
多少年后，他从未想过会再遇上对方，女孩还是当初的模样，美得无法言喻，岁月和痛苦似乎没在她身上留下一点痕迹。  
“我是在做梦吗？”  
“不是，听我说，这里很危险，我们得马上离开！”  
莫塔娜语速飞快，而且说话其间已经拉着对方飞奔起来了。  
危险！  
充满黑色气息的两个字在他的脑中爆炸开，某些遥远的玩意破土而出，如同死亡藤蔓揪住了他的心脏，一时间他抓不住那是什么，太熟悉又太陌生了。  
当他回头时，发现背后已是一片深邃的黑色，那是死神降临的序曲。  
黑云压袭，狂风呼啸，充斥在这灰暗森林之中。  
狂奔，脚步踩过碎石，溅起层层惊慌，快一点，再快一点，背后紧随的紧追的死神之音却无法消散，那又黑又冷的血口，以及更黑更冷的瞳孔……  
数不清的鬼魅的脚步声在步步逼近，如同打在心上的战鼓，只是它并非为了鼓舞谁冲锋而存在，那是死神挥掷万军取人性命的号角。  
携带着不可逆转的气势。  
快逃……再不逃就要死了……  
安德烈牵扯着身上每一寸都痛得要死的肌肉，死死地拉住身边的女孩拼命地奔跑。  
然而，身体未必懂得心情的焦虑，一根枯藤贴上脚跟的刹那，重心猛然倾斜而失去平衡，狼狈地倒地，随着几个翻滚又撞在了老树根上，背部扩散开来的撕心裂肺的痛感，紧握的双手也不得不断开。  
女孩也因突如其来的失衡，被拖累倒向了另一侧。  
“莫塔娜！”安德烈大叫，企图伸手抓住女孩。  
女孩却没有回应他的呼喊，眼睛在越来越近的黑色军团和安德烈之间徘徊了一瞬，仅一瞬，安德烈便明白了里面的绝决和坚定。  
她强忍着痛楚反向冲过去，那抹白色的身影如同一束穿越了千百万个星系的光，在最闪亮的一瞬间也被黑洞无情地吞噬。  
再一次……  
来不及阻止悲剧的再度降临，来不及反抗死神书写的残酷篇章，来不及抓住或许是上帝给你的最后一次机会，你亲眼看着心爱的女孩消失在这个世界，魂飞魄散……  
而你，竟然无能为力。  
一时间分不清现实和梦境。  
理智在拼命地提醒着大脑，快跑快跑，可是他发觉自己已经找不到守卫生命的意志了。  
神经在一瞬间虚脱，让他彻底失去了逃跑的力气。  
耳边传来步步紧逼的鬼魅仿佛欢庆的笑声，刺耳又恐怖。  
他不敢转身，只能紧闭着眼，双臂怀抱着身体蜷曲，等待死神最后的审判。  
就这样死了吗？  
就这样死了吧……  
你甘心吗？  
可是，懦弱的人，你还祈求上帝给你第几次生命来挥霍呢？  
安德烈感觉到死神亲吻上了自己的嘴唇，那是怎样的一种感受？  
来自地狱的烈火和冰寒同时折磨着每一寸神经，疯狂的黑色念头涌入脑海，侵蚀你最后不肯放弃又脆弱如纸的执念……  
放弃你的灵魂吧，愚蠢又弱小的人啊！  
把你的灵魂祭献于伟大的神明，我可以让你无坚不摧，为心爱的女孩复仇。  
只要你，放弃你的灵魂……  
复仇？  
谁的声音如此诱惑？  
那是赐予沙漠中的频死之人的最后一滴水啊！  
安德烈仿佛看到自己扭曲着面孔朝着一次又一次袭来的命运嘶声怒吼，恨不得付出一切代价将这个蝼蚁遍布的世界踩在脚下，你会无坚不摧，你会复仇世界，你会……  
“安德烈……”  
女孩嘴角扬起微笑明媚如阳光，他曾亲吻过的粉红嘴唇在轻轻地呼唤着自己的名字。  
放弃你的灵魂吧……  
被命运逼得一无所有的你，难道不想为她复仇吗？  
那个声音继续诱惑道，如同魔鬼指使你去揭开潘多拉的魔盒。  
“安德烈……”  
他曾无数次凝视的蓝色眼眸一如生前的灵动，逆着光也遮不住其中的纯净。  
那是——无论如何也不能被罪恶所污染的纯净啊！  
“滚！滚开！！”他扯着嗓子高分贝的尖叫划破长空，从森林深处穿越而来。  
而伴随着这声绝望嘶吼而至的还有一串细碎的马蹄声和连续响起的枪声，它急速地突破黑色重围，生生地撕裂了这亡灵交响，一束亮光透过鬼魅间的缝隙投射在来人的身前。  
黑色披风，黑色皮裤，黑色猎枪，以及，闪耀在滚滚黑色中一抹不肯黯淡的金色。  
青年的气势强大得不像话，每前进一步都带着万军的气魄，就算仗着数量优势的鬼魅也能望而却步。  
“哇哦，大丰收呢。”  
青年咧嘴笑着，手里的动作一点也不含糊地朝鬼魅开枪。两把猎枪同时开火，没有华丽的技巧，没有炫酷的姿势，只是简单粗暴的射击，但每一颗子弹都直中要害，洞穿了每一只企图靠近或逃离的敌人的心脏。  
安德烈从来不敢想象会有如此绝对的暴力与压制，耳边除了轰鸣的枪响就是鬼魅的哭号，青年就像一个睥睨群雄的王者，所有敢于挑战他权威的东西，全由地狱收悉。  
不知过了多久，所有猛烈的声响骤然停止，阳光终于突破阴霾赐予大地可贵的温暖。  
青年轻轻松松地将猎枪收到背后，转过身子面对惊魂未定的安德烈。  
他的面庞干净得一点胡渣都没有，笑起来露出两颗小虎牙那股不染世俗的傻气，与瞳孔中流溢出刚刚大屠杀的骄傲感。  
“嗨，我叫托马斯，你看起来像新人，没事吧？”他问道。  
这是亡灵乱世里两位英雄的第一次相遇，一个已经初露锋芒，一个还在黑暗里挣扎成长。  
在那个劫后余生的午后，阳光灿烂得仿佛一切苦难都能蒸发得一干二净，安德烈仰着头看天，蔚蓝的晴空不为所动，完美无缺。

[零二]  
接受自己死去的事实有多难？  
接受心爱的女孩两次死去有多难？  
接受一个死去后还不得善终的国度有多难？  
安德烈从来没有想过自己会遇上这种世界级的哲学难题。  
“难？是绝对不能接受！”安德烈大口灌下第七杯伏特加，浓烈的酒精充溢在他的口腔，却无法压下心底的震惊。  
自己经历的一切确实不是梦境，一天前他作为实习战地记者前往了中亚冲突的最前线，然后暴乱中他看到有人举起了机枪，而他毅然决然地扑倒了那个无辜的小女孩。  
当他再度有意识时，发现自己重新遇见了莫塔娜，四年前去世的女孩，他们身处一片巨大的森林里，还未思考出究竟发生了什么事情，一群黑色的鬼魅铺天盖地袭来，凄厉的嚎叫让他猛然想起了哈利波特里的噬魂怪，尤其有一只凑上来的瞬间，黑色瞳孔中扭曲的欲望几乎将他吸入那个万劫不复的漩涡。  
只是，不管多快的步伐都跑不过命运的车轮，死神动了动手指，触不及防又无可奈何。  
“嗯，大部分人都是这样啦，”托马斯对于他的表态见怪不怪，还为他好心地又取来一瓶烈酒。  
他们正在一个酒馆里，酒馆很大，里面已经聚集了很多人，不同数量扎堆地大声说话。不过人太嘈杂，安德烈也听不清他们讨论着什么，隐约间还有欢快的钢琴曲飘荡在酒吧。  
如果不是见识过游魂的可怕，安德烈一点也没有身处异域的流落感，熟悉的西欧建筑林立道路两旁，熟悉的街头艺人在表演才艺，熟悉的公园里松鼠跳跃在树枝间，还有熟悉的酒吧。  
“其实这个地方挺好理解的，现实世界是生物的国度，而这里是灵魂的归处。”托马斯兴致勃勃地说道，“亡灵国一共分为十个城区，我们目前所在的是第五区的中心，慕城。每个城区都有一个管理局统一管理事务，比如调解居民日常矛盾，慰问孤寡老人，协助维护社会治安……”  
安德烈听着他各种讲述，脑海里迅速建立起对这个管理局的认知——慕城的居民委员会，而当托马斯对这个酒馆的定义为“这就是管理局后勤活动中心”时，他发现自己的认知还是肤浅了，好吧，这还是个集经济娱乐政治于一体的居民委员会。  
“曼努！”托马斯热切地对着一个轮班的酒保打招呼，酒保很高大，强壮而结实的手臂仿佛可以轻易折断任何东西。  
“哟，托马斯，”曼努笑道，并递给他一大杯啤酒，“听说你今天下午单挑了五只游魂，战绩不错嘛。”  
“嗯，还捡回来了一个新人。”托马斯把安德烈推到吧台前，“安德烈，安德烈……哦，我还不知道你的姓氏呢？”  
“无家可归的人，不需要姓氏。”安德烈淡淡地说，“叫我安德烈就好了。”  
曼努一愣，笑了，和他握手：“曼努埃尔，你可以像托马斯一样叫我曼努。”  
“嗯。”安德烈点点头。  
“你有准备好实现的愿望吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
曼努望向托马斯：“你还没告诉他？”  
“哪有这么快讲到那里，我得先带他熟悉环境。”托马斯耸耸肩。  
“一定是你太多话了，我上次可只花了三十分钟就让贝尼了解了全部。”  
“同意。”安德烈在心里默默地比了个赞。  
“这叫事无巨细交待清楚。”托马斯辩解道。  
“为什么要实现愿望？”安德烈适时地问道。  
“就是……”曼努刚想开口，托马斯急忙捂住他的嘴，一副“我的人放着我来”的表情，曼努无奈地摊开手，示意某人舞台已经准备好了。  
“你知道，你已经死过了一次，而你的灵魂来到了这里，但这里，并非灵魂的最终归宿。”托马斯说，“灵魂是会消失的，比如像游魂一样被杀死，又或者，实现你生前执念最深的愿望。”  
“执念最深的愿望？”  
“是啊，流浪在这个国度的都是生前执念太深以至于无法转世的灵魂，如果愿望得以实现，灵魂自然能被救赎，去往下一世。”  
“如果不能实现愿望呢？”  
“那么就继续被禁锢在这个亡灵国。”托马斯说，“我们协会之前有一个叫罗伯特的前辈，他在这里寻找到了自己早年夭折的女儿，最后两个人都顺利转世了，超级幸福的。你呢，你的愿望是什么？”  
“我的愿望？”安德烈抬起头，定定看着天花板。  
托马斯和曼努则目不转睛地盯着他，周围的一切似乎都安静了下来，只剩安德烈的呼吸在舒张，似乎能在空气里勾勒出愿望的模样。  
“呃……”安德烈张了张嘴，“呃……”  
为了那个呼之欲出的愿望，托马斯感觉自己的心跳都停止了。  
“唉，”安德烈最后摇了摇头，轻叹口气，“我没有什么愿望。”  
“诶？！”托马斯一脸怀疑，“怎么会没有愿望呢？”  
安德烈倒是不在意地耸肩：“真的没有。”  
“真奇怪……你不会被游魂吓傻了吧。”托马斯把手伸向安德烈的额头，被对方嫌弃地拍开，于是特别失望地耸拉脑袋，望向曼努求助。  
“的确特别，我见过很多痴心妄想的，但像你这样无欲无求的倒是第一次见到。”曼努笑道，“不过也别太在意，先安住下来，说不定哪天你就找到了人生的方向。”  
“大概吧。”安德烈又喝了一杯酒，眼睛飘向另一侧，“他们是什么人？”安德烈对着几个背上背着猎枪的人扬了扬下巴，和初见托马斯时一样的全套黑色装扮，唯一不同的是他们中大部分人的披风是红色的。  
“猎人，游魂猎人。”托马斯眼里闪着一点光亮，“他们是这个城区的守护者，负责捕获游魂，提供魂屑给大家。猎人有一个组织，叫猎人协会，名义上隶属于管理局，平时猎人们都聚在这里，轮流当服务生，倒班出任务。”  
“我记得上次你也穿着这样的衣服。”  
“哪有这么高级，猎人有分等级的，第五城区的代表色是红色，所以红色战袍是最高级，我的是黑色，一般的猎人而已，他们才是最顶级的猎人。”托马斯说这话的时候满眼都是羡慕。  
“你的本事只是一般猎人？他们得多逆天……”安德烈若有所思。  
“是吗？你也认为我很强对吗？上次救你我发挥出了至今为止的最好水平，差一点就追上了去年米洛创造的单挑七只游魂的战绩，我也觉得自己不错……菲利和米洛都特别看好我，下个月有一次一线作战团队的选拔赛，我一定会穿上一队的红色战袍！”托马斯乐呵呵地说。  
“嘿，托马斯，来一局不？”靠窗的卷发猎人挥舞着手臂，他身边的一个小个子指着桌子上的纸牌，“三缺一呢！”  
“当然，”托马斯兴致高涨，但突然想到身边还有个需要照顾的新人，又犹豫地转头看安德烈，后者一点余光也没给他，只是把目光都集中在了手旁的一本杂志。曼努说：“你去和他们玩吧，这里我来照顾。”  
“好！”托马斯又转向安德烈，“关于这个世界，如果你有什么不懂的，尽管开口问曼努，他特别耐心的，都是自己人，别客气！我先去和菲利他们打几局，待会带你回家。”  
“托马斯速度！”小个子催促道。  
“来啦！这么急着输给我吗？”托马斯笑嘻嘻地小跑过去。  
“别得意了，今天可不会让你像上次一样连赢七轮。”小个子一点也不客气地说，当安德烈的视线与他相遇时，两人都同时愣了一下，仅一下，安德烈来不及捕捉那股瞬间来的莫名感是什么，小个子的注意力就被托马斯吸引了。  
安德烈左手按着眉心，企图安抚刚才被八婆之心以及话唠属性冲击的神经，右手又向酒瓶伸去，却被另一只手抢先了一步，曼努不着痕迹地取走了伏特加，换了一杯白开水，“即使是灵魂，也会醉的。”  
“谢谢。”他抬眼对上曼努微带笑意的眸子，“你也是猎人？”  
“是。”  
“嗯。”他转头看向四人牌桌组，托马斯大大咧咧地笑着闹着，很快就赢了一局，于是又很得意地去弹输得最惨的卷发男人，小个子男人似乎嘟哝了句什么，托马斯笑得更欢了，“他总是这么多管闲事？”  
“他是个热心的孩子，从我见到他第一天起就是这样了，但就是啰嗦了些。”曼努依然微笑着，但眼角没有染上应有的淡然，“他最初是管理局的后勤部的成员，负责帮助灵魂实现愿望，他是员工中积极性最高的，创下了整个亡灵国协助灵魂的最高纪录，去年猎人急缺，他就转业到这边来了。”  
“他为什么没实现愿望呢？明明一个那么乐天的人，会不明白自己的心想要什么吗？”  
“不是每个梦想都能得偿所愿，所以才那么努力想去弥补他人的遗憾。”  
“真是个傻子。”  
“谁不是呢？”

[零三]  
秉着新人得好好照顾，以及照顾得方方面面，托马斯非常热情地把安德烈带回了自家。回家的路上托马斯特别兴奋，似乎之前在牌桌上赢得满堂彩，反正借曼努的话来说“这个月的零食不用愁了”。安德烈几乎都在听他说话，偶尔被问及，才会答上两句。  
“到了。”  
托马斯的家在近郊区，夜幕下双层小别墅笼罩在街灯橙色的光芒中，透着温暖的气息。屋子里米黄色家具整整齐齐地摆放着，电视柜上摆放了几枚勋章和一座奖杯，基本是年度灵魂协助者的表彰。但最吸引安德烈眼球的是树立在客厅里，占据了大片空间的书柜，随手拿起一本放在沙发旁的书，陀思妥耶夫斯基的《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，想起生前上大学时，他和莫塔娜都选修了俄国文学，第一个研究对象便是陀思妥耶夫斯基，面对俄罗斯那一连串晦涩又冗长的名字，他咬着牙坚持了三天还是败下阵来，退了课程，选择了更少人选的中国文学，而莫塔娜为此埋怨了他整整一个月。当然，后来证明这步选择也不明智，虽然中国人名字简单好认，但他们表达思想的语言简直如同天书。  
真是遥远如隔世的日子啊。安德烈不由苦笑。  
“你喜欢看这个？”托马斯伸长脖子，瞄到了封面。  
“不，一点也不喜欢。”安德烈将书本放回原处。  
“我就说嘛，这本书真不是人读的，太可怕了。”  
“确实是一个沉重的故事，涵盖太多了，关于自由和禁锢，关于爱情和背叛，关于真理和信仰……”安德烈说。  
“不不不……我说的‘可怕’可不是指内容高深，”托马斯连忙摆手，“而是里面有一句话实在让人念念不忘，不管过去多少年，每当想起这句话我就提醒自己千万不要翻开这本书。”  
“什么话？”安德烈皱眉，陀思妥耶夫斯基对事物的分析非常的细腻独到，很多时候读者需要从冗长的形容叙述中逐字逐句去探索这个世界，往往一句话就能让人品味好久，不过，一句话把人吓得不敢再看这本书的，他倒是第一次听说。  
“阿历克赛•费多罗维奇•卡拉马佐夫是我县地主费多尔•巴夫洛维奇•卡拉马佐夫的第三个儿子。”托马斯双手握拳，一脸认真地说。  
“这不是第一句话吗？”  
“拜托，这两串名字就吓退了一国巴西人口好吗！”托马斯义正言辞。  
“噗嗤……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”安德烈毫无预警地笑出声，笑着笑着竟然收不住地笑出了泪水，甚至最后还捧着肚子笑弯了腰。  
托马斯难得无语一会，眼前人笑得过于疯狂和忘我，如果待会还能笑得满地打滚，他想自己也不会惊讶了。  
“终于笑了呢。”托马斯勾起嘴角，语气里还带着愉悦的轻松。  
“什么？”安德烈终于笑得可以喘口气，年轻的脸上布满了应该属于这个年纪的男孩的阳光而非阴郁。  
“太好了，之前一直觉得你心事很重，一点也不像个三十岁的男人，倒像个四十岁的老头。”  
“……我今年二十一……”安德烈的声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
“诶……你居然比我还小？”托马斯惊呼道。  
“我当然比你小，你都三十岁了好吗？”  
“……我才二十二……”  
“……你一脸三十岁的褶子骗谁呢！”  
“……谁家姑娘会相信一个二十出头的人白眉啊！”  
两个人大眼瞪大眼，都企图压过对方，但从彼此坚定的眼神中又读出实在无法攻破对方的防线，好一会，又同时笑出声。  
“算了，不和小屁孩争，”托马斯说，“饿了吧，我去拿点吃的。”  
“你才大我一岁，别‘小屁孩小屁孩’的占我便宜。”安德烈嫌弃道，与此同时，他才注意到那本《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》上有折痕，而没有灰尘。眨了眨眼，自嘲地笑了笑，果然其实读不下去的只有自己而已。  
“来尝尝我新买的。”托马斯抱着一个饼干盒子小跑过来，满脸期待地看着对方拆开包装。  
安德烈抓了一把粮食往嘴里塞，才嚼两口又猛地喷出来，吐着舌头叫道：“辣死了！哇……”  
托马斯见他急跳脚的模样，皱眉嘟哝道：“原来你不喜欢芥末？这分明是今年最流行的口味。”  
“水！水！水！”安德烈大叫。  
“不至于吧，你太夸张了，上次梅苏特吃得可淡定了，刷刷刷就干掉了半盒，佩尔也是，临走前还硬生生挖走了两盒没开包装的，我都没尝过几块呢。若不是看在你是新朋友的份上，一般人我都不拿出来分享的。”  
见某人还在碎碎念，全然没有拯救他于水深火热的意思，安德烈只好自救了，手忙脚乱随机抓起一个瓶子便往嘴里送。  
“喂——”托马斯刚刚张嘴，就见某只金毛小子辣得更欢腾了，直掐着喉咙上蹿下跳，他扯了扯嘴角，“刚刚还想提醒你那是伏特加……”  
安德烈埋怨地瞪了他一眼，咽喉却因烧得厉害而发不出声来。  
好不容易用半升水缓解辛辣，安德烈仿佛少了半条命般累倒在躺椅上。  
托马斯则在橱柜里捣腾了一会，过来时又捧着一个盒子，往安德烈怀里一塞：“喏，猕猴桃味的。”  
安德烈狐疑地瞅了他一眼，小心翼翼地拿起一块咬了一口，水果甜美的味道立刻融化在舌尖，确定不是坑爹芥末后，他的胃口也好了不少，不一会儿便放心大吃起来。  
“我刚刚看到你的橱柜里有好多这个饼干，是你喜欢的零食吗？”  
“主食啦。”  
“拿饼干当主食？”身为一个饮食习惯良好的人，安德烈对托马斯表示了深深的鄙夷。  
“什么饼干？”托马斯挑眉，露出一边的小虎牙，“那是魂屑啦！”  
“魂屑？啥来的？”  
“就是今天围剿你的游魂死后的碎片啊，不然你以为灵魂状态好生存的吗？没有适当的补充分分钟灰飞烟灭的。我跟你说啊，你不要……喂！你别又吐啊！喂！这包魂屑很贵的，阿森纳进口的！”  
托马斯看着洗手台前金毛小子狂催吐，心疼地想着——钱啊钱啊钱啊……就这么滚滚东流去了。

[零四]  
努力说服安德烈吃下魂屑后，托马斯像打了一场苦战般疲惫地端着食盆来到后院。两只拉布拉多很快就出现在他眼前，欢快地绕着他跑，当他蹲下时，又自觉地被食物吸引了，埋头大吃。  
“Micky，Murmel，今天我又刷新个人的单挑记录了，而且我还救回了一个新人，他叫安德烈，可这孩子不肯告诉我他的姓氏，说什么无家可归的人不需要姓氏，是个很寂寞的人吧。”  
“其实他也挺可爱的，虽然冷淡了点。他说自己没有愿望，可没有愿望的人怎么可能来到亡灵国呢？我真希望自己能帮助他，哪怕他看起来就像拒人于千里之外的孤岛。欸，如果我带他去愿望博物馆看看灵魂实现愿望后的美好愿景，他会不会改变想法呀？你们说，这靠谱吗？”  
较大一点的Micky从喉咙里发出含混的“呜呜”声，不知是赞同还是纯粹吃得起劲，而Murmel更敷衍连个眼神都不给，只顾大吃特吃。  
“喂……别不理我呀！太没良心了！”托马斯抱怨道，但眼神又特别温柔地注视着两只小狗。  
“你养的狗？”安德烈洗澡后见后院门大开，走来便看见托马斯蹲在草坪上给两只拉布拉多喂食。  
“啊？”被后方的声音吓了一跳，托马斯差点摔倒在草坪上。  
安德烈穿着一件托马斯的睡衣，倚靠在门栏上，对于托马斯大惊小怪的反应翻了个白眼。  
“不，不是，只是附近的流浪狗，我搬来这里时正好碰上刚到来的它们，本想养在家里的，但两个小家伙特别爱往外跑，所以只有每天提供食物给它们。”托马斯挠了挠头。  
“嗯。”安德烈坐下台阶，朝着两个小家伙拍手。  
大抵是吃饱喝足了，也可能是对于新朋友的好奇，小狗们立马来了精神，百米冲刺地跌进安德烈怀里，还兴奋地“汪汪”叫，尾巴简直成了上了链的机械摆动。  
“……叛徒。”托马斯目瞪口呆地看着小狗对某人的百般讨好，酸溜溜地嘟哝。  
“以前福利院里也有一只流浪狗，我每天都会把饭菜分一些给它。”安德烈目光温和，双手轻抚着两只狗的背部，一点也不轻此薄彼。  
啊？这是要打开话匣子的意思？托马斯眼睛马上就亮了，“后来呢？”  
“后来？”安德烈摇了摇头，“没有后来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我离开了福利院，去了伦敦读大学，而大学没毕业，我就在这里了。”安德烈语气很淡，听不出悲喜。  
“那好办，我分你一只。”托马斯拍拍胸，表示自己很大方的。  
“分？”安德烈突然扬起一边的眉毛，像是挑衅又像得意，“显然它们俩都对我一见钟情了。”  
“……我去，我怎么不知道你还有自恋属性？”  
“或许等你探究出自己话痨病因，就有机会研究研究了。”  
“……”  
安德烈和小狗们玩了一会，突然问道：“这房子就你一个人住？”  
“嗯，以前也有一个室友，嫌我话太多就搬走了。”托马斯颇为郁闷。  
安德烈想起了以前莫塔娜也爱在拉着自己谈天说地，真幸福。同时又忍不住把耳边那个喋喋不休的声音替换成托马斯……然后，他拒绝想象然后。  
“支持他的举动。”安德烈感同身受。  
“喂！”托马斯不满地抗议。  
“不然我今晚可能就得露宿街头了。”安德烈义正言辞，仿佛刚刚被脑补吓退的人不是自己。  
“……言不由衷，但我喜欢这个理由！”托马斯抽了抽嘴角。

然而，如果安德烈预见到自己的夸赞会引来接下来整整三小时的扯天扯地、从日常爱好到人生理想的聊天，呃，或者准确点某人的单口相声和你问我答，他绝对会狠狠地扇自己几个耳光，叫你示好！  
“作为室友就该相互了解，彼此关照嘛，”穆勒坐在后院的一个自制摇椅上，优哉游哉地晃着，“我给你讲一讲我的过去吧？”  
见某人不答腔，托马斯权当默认了，便开始自顾自地说话：“我是十九岁死亡的，不过和大部分年轻人不同，我从小就患了疾病，医生说我活不过十岁，但我偏偏还多活了八年。虽然病的时候很痛苦，可你相信吗？但我竟然还交到了女朋友。”托马斯笑着亮出自己左手中指的指环。  
“那么多女孩子都像躲瘟疫一样避开我，惟独她喜欢听我讲笑话，你知道她笑起来比阳光还美吗？就像是可以驱散一切的鬼怪妖魔，只要有她在身边我可以无所畏惧，包括死亡。她说如果我到了二十岁就嫁给我，可惜还差一点呢，”托马斯苦笑，“当初我来到这个世界时可绝望了，明明只差一点就能够圆满了，明明就差一点……”  
“可是后来我又那么庆幸没有差那么一点，不然她就要守寡了，年轻的女孩子守寡岂不难受死了。”托马斯说，“所以想通的那一刻，我发现自己第一次如此感激上帝，为了我所深爱的女孩，为了我所拥有过的一切。”  
“安德烈，你在听吗？”  
“嗯。”安德烈想起自己的遭遇和托马斯何其相似，生命中有那么一个人能带你坚决地挥别地狱，你还奢求什么呢？“难怪你如此热衷于帮助人们实现理想。”因为深刻感受过缺憾和痛苦，才会那么努力地希望别人得到幸福。  
“对啊，能得到重生是一件很美妙的事情。”托马斯点头，“跟我说说你的故事吧，也和女孩子有关吗？男孩子的梦想都是漂亮女孩子哦，说谎的话前辈我可是看得出来的。”  
安德烈一愣，笑道：“少倚老卖老了，明明才大我一岁。”  
“说嘛说嘛。”托马斯一脸求八卦。  
“的确有女孩，但如果你要我找到一个能回敬你的女神故事的人物，恐怕得另一个人才合适。”安德烈说。  
“谁？”  
“一个拳击运动员。我第一次只在电视上看到他时才七岁，虽然他每次打完比赛都青一块紫一块的，最后决赛时还输得鼻青脸肿的，但他那年在决赛场上的一声怒吼实在太振奋人心了，就像是在对着命运咆哮的黑熊。”安德烈说，“后来我就发疯一般追看他的比赛，他总是能打到决赛，但又总是失利，可那股越战越勇绝不言败的硬汉气质完全征服了我。”  
“偶像崇拜？”  
“是吧，我看着他一路战斗在擂台上，而他陪着我走过青春，就这么简单。别人失意伤心时可能会去找上帝祷告，或者找朋友亲人哭诉，而我只需要看到他依然拼搏在第一线，就能充满干劲地继续前进。”安德烈说，“我一直在想，如果有一天我见到了他，我一定要告诉他，他曾对我多么重要。”  
安德烈的声音越来越轻，托马斯想大概是可惜他现在身为亡灵，失去了这个机会吧，可他没有注意到安德烈的用词里那个轻得如同一声叹息的“曾”。  
很久以后，他回想起这个晚上的谈话，才发觉如果他早点察觉到了这个问题，如果他发挥自己八卦的心追问下去，如果他能不那么自以为是地转移话题，是不是后来的一切就不会那么糟糕了。  
至少，在几个小时后，他绝对不会容许自己做出那个决定，那个几乎是改变了两个少年一生的决定。  
不过，此刻未来尚远，他见安德烈情绪似乎有些低落，于是又将话题扯到了别处，两人有一搭没一搭地说话，虽然大部分时间是自己在说。

爆炸，到处都是爆炸，到处都是烟雾，安德烈拼命地向上奔跑。  
他知道自己得快一点，莫塔娜就在爆炸的中心，很危险！  
莫塔娜，他看见了他的女孩，狼狈不堪地从火海中逃出来了。  
她在呼喊着什么。  
“杀了我！”  
她痛苦地呻吟着，嘶哑的声音变得狂野起来。脸上的眼泪在高温中怎么都蒸发不掉，她在不断地哀求：“杀了我，求你！在我还能控制自己以前……求你……快！”  
不，不，怎么能？！  
安德烈摇着头退后。  
他感觉到了一股击毁灵魂的挫败感，他的女孩就在地狱边缘，而他竟然无能为力带她脱离苦海。  
“求你……我快不行了……”  
莫塔娜抱着双肩，止不住地颤抖，锐利的指甲划破了白皙的皮肤，露出的血痕触目惊心。  
他还来不及做出选择，前方有人已经率先开枪了。  
女孩像是一朵凋残的花，最后被火舌吞灭。  
“啊！”他怒吼出来。  
那个开枪的人转过脸，一双灰蓝色的眸子，无情而残酷。

安德烈惊醒。  
又是这个梦靥，无数次循环的梦靥，即使在死后也没能放过自己。  
这么多年过去后，他终于见到了那张脸的主人。  
就是和托马斯一起打牌的小个子猎人。

可是，那只是一个梦。  
莫塔娜并非死于枪杀，她葬身在一场车祸里。  
他们圣诞节出行，遭遇了飞来横祸，莫塔娜当场去世，而他活了下来，却对当时的记忆甚是模糊。  
但这个梦境却清晰得可以看清每一个细节，仿佛现实。  
医生说那是大脑遭受重创导致的后遗症，自己不应该想太多。  
不想不代表梦靥不会追上你，就像记忆就在那里，只要你回头，它就会再度闪现，由不得你拒绝。  
“安德烈。”  
女孩的声音传来。  
从他的心脏，又像从遥远的地方。  
他猛地跳起身，在不远处的一座圆顶教堂塔尖，看见了女孩的身影。  
现实，还是梦境？  
不可思议。  
安德烈觉得自己是清醒的，因为她的光芒太耀眼，伸出手仿佛就能得到救赎。  
莫塔娜？  
他拼命地向着那个方向奔跑。  
不知过了多久，他感觉有人迎面抱住自己，如此温暖的怀抱，隐约带着清新的青草香气。  
是她吗？  
可是他没有勇气也没有力气睁开双眼，只能贪婪地呼吸着她身上的香气，如同溺水之人对氧气的极度渴求。  
安德烈想说话，但他张不了嘴，发不出声。他想问是她吗？  
他感觉身体渐渐恢复了温暖，力量也渐渐回到心脏，而他却越来越累……  
沉沦之时，在黑暗里隐约看见一双碧蓝的瞳孔，那是他不曾遇见的天空或海洋，蓝得透彻，蓝得明亮，蓝得又那么让人心疼……

托马斯是被狗吠声惊醒的。  
玻璃窗染上了一层雾气，尽管是春日微冷的凌晨时分，但这股湿气也来得不太寻常。  
猎人的直觉让他意识到可能发生了什么，马上跳下床随手扯下挂在墙上的猎枪，大步流星地朝隔壁房奔去。  
该死，窗子大开，而安德烈不见了。  
而远方的那块区域，游魂以肉眼不可测的速度集聚。  
即使是刚入行一年的新人，托马斯也牢记着关于游魂的每一条规定，其中被刷上红色级别警告的一条是——如果出现了超过20只游魂，务必出动四名以上的猎人，任何猎人不得单独作战。  
他脑中警铃大作，一边冲出房子一边拉响城区的协会警报。  
“你好，这里是第五城区猎人协会，请问……”一个柔和的声音问道，但还没说完就被托马斯打断了。  
“克里斯，出事了！”托马斯大吼道，“现在值班的猎人都有谁？”  
深夜里托马斯的吼叫犹如一记重锤砸在克里斯脑子里，他听着耳边托马斯十万火急的奔跑声，不由得慌乱了，手忙脚乱地翻阅着值班名单，“呃……有巴斯蒂，曼努，菲利普和米夏埃尔……”  
“好，马上通知他们来18号区。”  
“是！”克里斯回答。  
与此同时，他已经穿越了几条街道，来到了18号区边缘。  
18号区其实是一个老教堂，哥特式建筑已经被水汽完全笼罩起来了，上方的阴霾从四面八方云集，似乎想把这座神圣之地彻底吞噬。  
“完蛋了……”  
眼前的情况已经完全超乎了他的想象。  
游魂们在教堂外展开了厮杀，或者确切说，是一只魑鬼在压倒性地吞噬其他的游魂。魑鬼是变异游魂，它吸收了更多的执念而异化，进入疯狂状态下甚至可以屠神杀佛。  
协会的猎人前辈们都说，宁可单挑一百只游魂，也不要集体面对一只魑鬼，因为魑鬼不仅本身具有远胜于一般游魂的强大破坏性，更可怕的是它携带的黑色精神会影响到其余的灵魂。猎人们很可能还没灭掉魑鬼，就被魑鬼污染同化，那个时候猎人们将要面对的则是和自己水平旗鼓相当的同伴了。  
没几分钟，魑鬼已经吃光了周边的游魂，但显然还没满足，它悠然地飘进了教堂里。  
托马斯感觉到全身一阵冰冷。  
安德烈就在教堂里面。  
如果他被同化了，那么待会可能就得刀剑相向了，你下得了手吗？  
别擅自闯进去，万一被同化的人是你，不平白无故地给其他赶来的猎人制造麻烦吗？  
两个想法如火星撞地球的爆炸，托马斯知道自己没有多少犹豫的时间了，拖一秒就是生死的永别。  
“托马斯，做个选择吧！正面进去救人，反面等待支援。”他默默地掏出了一枚硬币，向上抛起。硬币下落的时候，他猛地想起安德烈在抚摸着《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》时眼睛里那么多的悲伤，就像是被命运硬生生推入了地狱的绝望之人。  
就像是……多年前迷惘在亡灵国的自己。  
硬币擦过指间落在了地上，但他没有去看。  
“克里斯，你还在吗？”托马斯的声音在颤抖。  
“我在。”  
“帮我记录一条遗言可以吗？”  
“托马斯，你在胡说什么？发生了什么事情？”克里斯着急地问道，“是不是发生什么异变了？”  
“如果我今晚没能回来，请帮我照顾下Micky和Murmel，对，就是经常来我家后院讨吃的两条拉布拉多。”  
说完他就关闭了通讯器，也不管信号的另一端克里斯疯狂的大叫，响彻在值班室的怒吼无人回应。  
“丽萨，我说服不了自己选第二个，保佑我活下去吧，”托马斯微笑着亲吻了中指的指环，“哦，和那个小金毛一起。”  
说完，他义无反顾地步入了教堂。


	2. Shadowfall

[零五]  
托马斯持着猎枪小心翼翼地踏进教堂，第一眼就看到了躺在上帝画像下的安德烈，忽明忽暗的灯光晃过他的面庞，像是死神的镰刀蠢蠢欲动。他心一紧，收起猎枪跑过去。  
安德烈的肤色本就白皙，此刻体温极其偏低，更透出病态的白。长长的睫毛静静地伏在脸上，让人不敢打扰他的安宁。突然，他像是被梦靥纠缠，呼吸变得急促，眉头也不自觉地皱起，身体不安地扭动着。  
托马斯紧抓着他的肩膀，在耳边呼唤他的名字，可他还是那么不安。  
你到底梦到了什么？他蹙眉，考虑到魑鬼正从楼顶下来，他知道必须尽快唤醒安德烈，不然两个人都会魂葬教堂，虽然信仰上帝不错，但他可还盼着转世呢。  
心下一狠，他猛地扇了安德烈一个耳光，噩梦缠身的人瞬间惊醒，蓝色的眼睛里满是恐惧和慌张。  
“安德烈，你还好吗？”托马斯问道。  
安德烈眨了眨眼，才看清眼前的人，回想起梦境的东西，又四处环看了一圈周围，迷茫了，“我怎么在这里？”  
“这是我想问你的，半夜醒来发现你不见了，然后这边阴气又重，猜想你鬼缠身来这里了。没想到你真在这……话说你是天生游魂磁铁吗？怎么哪里有你，哪里就有游魂，而且，我得非常恭喜你，进入亡灵国不到24小时，成功招惹了七只游魂和一只魑鬼，如果你还能活着回去，我一定要把你推荐到猎人协会，以后我们只需要把你往空地一摆，等着游魂上钩猎杀就好了，魂屑问题分分钟解决！”  
托马斯又开始喋喋不休了，安德烈对于这种烂话消化得非常快，也特别容易抓住细节，“什么是魑鬼？”  
“就是升级版游魂，一个顶十，不管是实力还是丑样。”托马斯咬牙切齿。  
一阵阴风扫来，安德烈幽幽地说：“我想，是的。”  
托马斯猛地回头，那只魑鬼正悬浮在楼梯口，张牙舞爪，蓄势待发。  
“待会我说跑，你就头也不要回的跑。”托马斯语速飞快。他慢慢地拔出猎枪，对准魑鬼，而魑鬼也俯下了身子准备冲锋。  
安德烈见识过托马斯的实力，虽然只有一次，但只要有托马斯在身前，他就莫名地心安。  
魑鬼扑上来的一瞬间，托马斯大吼道：“跑！”  
安德烈想都没想，发疯一样往门外冲刺。他跑得很快，中学时候他就是足球队的前锋，常年硬生生趟过对方好几个后卫，面对一大片干净如空的禁区。  
这次也一样，他沿着朝圣的路逆向狂奔，安全地带就在前方了。  
而同时，第六感拼命地提醒着他，好像有什么遗落了，好像如果一个人跑出去这道门……有什么东西就会永久消失了。  
他猛地站住回头，发觉托马斯根本没有跟他一起逃离。  
托马斯举枪猛射，火光在枪口频频闪耀，但一点也挡不住魑鬼前进的道路。它强大得根本就是个不合理的存在，子弹打在它身上就像被钢筋水泥挡了出来，毫无刺穿作用。  
“安德烈，快走啊！”托马斯近乎疯狂地吼道，血腥味已经在喉咙里蔓延开，带着某股孤注一掷的冲动，“快走！”  
“快跑啊！”托马斯担心他傻站在那里，最后自己功亏一篑，“手无缚鸡之力的人没资格谈英雄。”  
一模一样的场景……  
莫塔娜是这样……  
托马斯也是这样……  
他很胆小的，他很懦弱的……  
他一直到知道。  
安德烈咬着牙头也不回地冲出教堂，春天深夜的空气冰冷得可怕，吸入的一瞬间他以为心脏都要僵硬致死了，但还不能停下，他疯狂地奔跑，腿脚都麻木还得跑。  
直到他的视野里出现了几盏机车的灯光。  
一张坚毅的脸闯进了他的眼眸，他突然就停下了。  
“嘿，是谁？”那个人大声问道。  
一束光径直打在了安德烈脸上，照得他不得不抬起手臂挡住脸，但眼睛却不肯错过一秒钟去观察来人。  
“是安德烈！”听声音是曼努。  
“托马斯呢？”一个和自己差不多高的金发男人上前问道。  
“教堂。”安德烈本能地回应。  
金发男人瞳孔紧缩，低声咒骂了句大概是问候祖宗的话，便匆匆地驾驶着机车朝那边加速，曼努和那个男人也随之跟上。  
“喂，你……是安德烈？”如果不是还有人在叫自己，安德烈几乎快忽略了机车组里还有个小个子，那个和托马斯打牌的男人。  
“是。”安德烈不明白他那股犹疑的味道。  
小个子皱眉地打量了他一会，然后从口袋里掏出一把沙漠之鹰，面无表情地递到安德烈手里，一句话也不说追随着前面的三人，掀起一骑飞尘。  
安德烈呆呆地看着他们绝尘而去的身影，整颗心突然安静下来了。  
“米夏埃尔。”  
他心里默念着这个照亮了自己整个人生的名字。

托马斯被魑鬼纠缠得难舍难分，他在教堂的数列长椅间穿梭射击，但子弹对于魑鬼竟然不痛不痒的，这让他气恼至极。  
成为猎人时，他便知道当人化为鬼魂后，普通的器具固然可以造成伤害，但灵魂的精神力量若足够强大，造成的伤害也会被抵消。精神力量有两种来源，一是吞噬足够的灵魂作为精神食粮，另一种是来自于内心的信念。前者容易得到，也容易受其他灵魂的精神影响变异为魑鬼；后者不仅不容易提高，而且强大的精神力往往不稳定，一旦信念扭曲，便容易走火入魔，步入魑鬼的后尘。  
他曾有一个好友，为了追求强大的精神力，不自量力吞噬了一只魑鬼，最后精神崩溃，被猎人抹灭，从此他对高级精神力便有了一丝的畏惧，甚至憎恨。它的不合理存在让多少猎人误入歧途，万劫不复。但他又深知精神力的作用，强大的精神力对于一个猎人是如虎添翼，更好地旅行守卫城区的职责。  
所以成为一名猎人，面对魑鬼，除了有坚定的精神力自卫，还得用精神力去影响魑鬼的精神，降低对方的攻击性。  
托马斯从事猎人仅一年，基本把精力花在了物理训练上，精神力训练屈指可数，没有精神力支撑，对魑鬼进行物理伤害也只是徒劳。按照目前的子弹消耗和精神侵蚀，托马斯预感到自己很可能走不出这个教堂了，更别提消灭魑鬼。  
“靠！大不了功归于尽。”他吐了口血痰，心底默念着学过的理论，迅速计算爆发出最强的精神力或许能狠狠冲击魑鬼一次，只需要一个机会，他就能用子弹彻底干掉对方。  
集中精神，强化内心的欲望，把觉悟化作力量。  
菲利普当初是这样教他的。  
托马斯深呼吸了几口气，手指和扳机保持着适当的接触，眼睛与子弹成了一条线，目标直指魑鬼眉心。整个身体的气在下沉，有一股力量又沿着脊柱上升，彼此流动贯穿，他感到肾上腺素在飙升，那种可以命名为“勇气”的玩意充盈在每一个细胞里，通过毛细血孔散播在每一寸肌肤，微微泛起了白色的光，与魑鬼的黑色魅影形成对比。  
只等你冲过来了！他想到。  
魑鬼冲上来了，托马斯倒数着开枪时间。  
三……他的额头微微沁出细汗。  
二……魑鬼很近了，他清晰地与那双妖魅般的红色血瞳对视。  
一！  
“砰”、“砰”、“砰”、“砰”！  
四枚连续射出的子弹朝着魑鬼眉心坚定地飞去，把魑鬼硬生生地逼退了十来米。  
托马斯惊讶地回头，四辆机车前后冲入教堂，领头的黑发男人一个漂亮的甩尾拦在了他前面，而小个子菲利普和颇坏小子模样的巴斯蒂分别停在了他的两翼，曼努断后。  
“巴斯蒂，测试！”黑发男人米夏埃尔说道。  
“是！”巴斯蒂从口袋里掏出一个手掌大小的仪器，有点像小型收音机，但托马斯知道这是测试灵魂精神力的玩意，那条长长的天线能探测到周围的精神波动，最后计算出灵魂的精神级别。最高的为“S”，然后“ABCD”依次排序。“C级魑鬼，看起来吃了不少游魂。”巴斯蒂收回仪器，脸色凝重。  
“臭小子，协会里哪条规定允许你单挑魑鬼的？”菲利普冷声问道，他单手持着HK416步枪抵在托马斯的太阳穴，刚刚就是这把枪的开火击退了魑鬼，“这么不怕死，要不要我先送你一程？”  
“如果我不这么做，安德烈就会死。”托马斯直视着他，毫无悔意。  
“呵，担心别人前先掂量掂量自己的实力，单挑一个C级魑鬼，十个你都不够用！”菲利普冷笑。  
“这不你们来了吗？两个A级，两个B级的精神力，分分钟灭掉它！”托马斯咧嘴，他知道这群人的战绩，一个C级的魑鬼用来刷数据一点也不够看，“不过，上次我的精神力测试是A级，比你还高诶，挺安全的！”  
“就你大心脏！有力气你会使用方法吗？”菲利普瞪了他一眼，“退到一边去，免得待会波及你。”  
“是是是，队副大人。”托马斯抱着猎枪退到了后排的长椅，一脸“我是来看现场版猎人大战魑鬼”的观众相。

四个第五区顶级猎人摆出了菱形战形，近身攻击手米夏埃尔顶在了箭头位置，远程攻击手菲利普和巴斯蒂负责左右掩护，最后的曼努是精神力守护，使这个战队的精神保持各方平衡，不至于被魑鬼趁虚而入。  
当他们聚集时，精神力从脚底升至头顶，犹如一缕缕仙气袅袅升起，最终汇聚在曼努手中，白色的光环将他们笼罩其中，在教堂中，在上帝注视下，那么神圣不可侵犯。  
不需要仪器托马斯也可以看得出这股气势远远强盛于魑鬼的黑色精神，不愧是一队的精英。  
“攻击！”米夏埃尔沉声下令。  
菲利普和巴斯蒂同时向前进攻，两翼集火封锁，白色精神力也随之入侵魑鬼的身体，就像是无数的细针扎进大脑，魑鬼痛不欲生的叫声响彻在教堂圆顶，如呻如泣。  
当魑鬼企图逃脱时，米夏埃尔已经站在了唯一的一条逃跑线路上，迎头就是一记重拳，双手展开了直拳勾拳的混合连打，魑鬼没有一点招架能力，节节败退。  
这是托马斯第一次亲眼见米夏埃尔的战斗，简直被眼前一边倒的打压吓呆了。  
米夏埃尔是协会里最特别的一个攻击手，不同于冷兵器时代大家都热衷于使用枪支，他的武器是一双拳击手套。最初加入猎人组织时，他因为武器的原因屡屡不受待见，没有一个队长肯将全队的生命堵在一个贴身攻击的人身上，太危险了，越靠近魑鬼越容易受到侵蚀，可是米夏埃尔凭借其强大的精神力硬是闯出了一条血路，如今他站在了协会猎人的最顶端，也是第五区猎人里少有的A级精神力猎人。  
刚刚还在托马斯面前作威作福的魑鬼，如今在米夏埃尔面前像一只毫无还手之力的沙包，只有挨打的份。  
时间过去十分钟，托马斯看得热血沸腾，恨不得上去也揍上两拳。  
“不对！”菲利普皱眉，高一等级精神力下，以米夏埃尔的猛打气势，加上他和巴斯蒂的后方配合，一只C级魑鬼不可能撑过两分钟，可它现在足足顶着高压攻击十分钟还没出现灵魂散涣的形态，这让菲利普极度警惕起来，保留了火力。  
他看到魑鬼身上伤痕在不断愈合，而且愈合的速度越来越快，就像是身体里源源不断供应着养料。该不会是……他有些惊恐地想到了一个最坏的结局。  
而魑鬼很快就证实了菲利普最糟糕的猜测——它的身体开始沉淀出比黑夜更深的黑色，每一次加深就变得更为强壮。  
“该死！”菲利普再次加大火力，没错了，这只魑鬼吞噬了太多游魂，在他们到来前还没好好消化成自己的精神力，如今可好，全部转化过来，目测攻击力上升了不止一个等级。  
三位同伴也意识到了同样的问题，因为上空的黑色精神增长速度过快，两股势力对抗下白色落后的话，他们的情势会越发危险。他们必须趁着势均力敌时拿下魑鬼，否则团灭就是他们的下场。  
三大主攻手火力加大到一种疯狂的地步，连曼努都拔出卡宾枪加入到其中。  
魑鬼虽然理智缺失，但生物本能尚在，它认出了曼努是精神守护者，突然张开血口就朝他咬过去，曼努来不及撤退，脖子便被狠狠地咬住，呻吟着倒向了一边。  
脖子上的血液迸发而出，这是灵魂缺失的征兆。  
托马斯慌了，大步流星地跑过去。  
“魂屑……”曼努的手伸向口袋，托马斯连忙帮他掏出来，高密度魂屑制成的急救药马上贴着被撕咬的部位，不至于灵魂流失。  
曼努的离阵让这个队伍的精神力一下就失衡了，菲利普和巴斯蒂接连被黑色精神污染不敢再靠近一步，唯有在远处做着不痛不痒的威胁。  
如今整个战场变成了米夏埃尔单挑魑鬼。  
两个高级灵魂对决，这在亡灵国绝对罕见，可谁都没有一点欣赏的意思，那可是生死战啊！  
米夏埃尔行云流水的拳法没有停间地施展，砸在魑鬼身上每一拳都带着万军气势；魑鬼锋利的爪子也在挥舞撕裂着米夏埃尔的手臂，每一道灵魂被撕裂开都带着触目惊心的湮灭。  
两人你来我往纠缠不休，谁也没能占到上风，谁也都不甘示弱。  
补给在这时显得尤为重要，魑鬼的内部消化还在继续，实力攀升迅速，米夏埃尔却分不出手为自己的受伤治疗，他只能咬着牙硬撑着。  
托马斯在一旁干着急，只恨自己空有A的评级，没有A的水平。  
这里只有自己的精神力能不受影响了，不行，我必须得做点什么。  
你可以的托马斯，他鼓励着自己，捡起曼努的冲锋枪冲入那片黑色雾气围困的战场，举枪冲着魑鬼就是一阵扫射。魑鬼被突如其来的袭击打断了自身的攻击节奏，趁着对方分神，米夏埃尔对准它的头部又是一记重锤，强势愈合的魑鬼却对此越来越免疫了。  
不幸的是，魑鬼对托马斯这个送上门的新鲜肉更为感兴趣，它抛下了已经打得有些力不从心的米夏埃尔，朝着托马斯猛扑过去，米夏埃尔来不及推开他，只能抱住托马斯把他护在身下，背部是魑鬼高速撞击传达的痛苦，仿佛脊椎全部错位。  
“啊……”剧烈的疼痛让他喊了出来。  
托马斯猛然惊醒，眼前是口吐鲜血的米夏埃尔。  
“米夏！”托马斯失声地喊，米夏埃尔还没倒下，魑鬼却又开始了新一轮咬杀。  
米夏埃尔拉起托马斯冰凉的手侧身，摔倒，但也庆幸躲过了一击。  
可是他的精神力已然混乱，黑色恐惧感如秋风扫落叶席卷了他的所有意识，力气从身体里蓦地抽离，剧烈的疼痛回荡在脑海，他抱头呻吟，四肢下意识地蜷缩成一团。  
但他可是米夏埃尔啊，那个凭借一双坚毅的拳头奠定自己猎人首席地位的硬汉，面对过多少强大的魑鬼都面不改色，一一送它们下地狱，他怎么可以退缩，他怎么会退缩？！  
他逼着自己再度握紧拳头，就算死去也要以一个英雄的姿态，而不是被历史记载为一个毫无尊严的失败者。  
有些东西，一次就够了。  
认输，一次就够了；退缩，一次就够了。  
他愤怒地大吼起来，身上的白色精神力却不复最初的光亮，反而被黑色侵蚀得飞快，那是死神最后的亲吻。  
托马斯从没那么绝望过，如果自己没有任性地冲入战场，他们最强的主力是不是就不会分心，更不会像现在这样狼狈不堪。  
他企图做点什么，就算是现在也好，但魑鬼强大的精神力把他逼入了绝境，面对那双血红的眼瞳，除了恐惧还是恐惧，连反抗的余力都没有。  
就这样……团灭？

背后突然亮起剧烈刺眼的白光，将整个教堂照亮如白昼。  
托马斯挣扎着身体扭头，他看到那抹金色站在门口，却看不清安德烈的表情。  
但他手里的沙鹰冷冽如铁，就像是上帝挥手立下的审判，鬼怪皆斩。

[零六]  
伴随着一声闷雷，大滴大滴雨点落下，行人们都不慌不忙从各种匪夷所思的地方变出了雨具，继续淡定前行，但远道而来的少年显然对此毫无防备。  
安德烈低声抱怨了一句，把背包举起盖住脑袋，准备跑到路边的一间书店躲雨。书店老板正手忙脚乱地将摆放在外面的杂志报刊往里搬，安德烈见雨势涨得凶猛，也加入了搬书队伍。  
待到所有东西都一一安置好，老板感激地对安德烈说：“小伙子，真是太谢谢你了，我请你喝杯咖啡吧。”  
雨淋湿了大半个背部，少年的确感受到了来自伦敦的寒意，此时能有一杯热饮真是极好，他高兴地点了点头：“谢谢！”  
热咖啡很快让他的身体回暖，雨却没有停下的迹象。  
见少年一直看着门外，老板问道：“有急事吗？要不我借你一把伞？”  
“不不，”安德烈摇头，“只是有些……过度兴奋了。”  
老板一愣，这才注意到少年从踏进书店就保持着满脸笑容，“是要去约会喜欢的女孩子吗？”老板打趣道。  
“啊？不，不是，”安德烈急忙摆手否认，好似他如果承认了会对某个女孩子造成不敬，“是看一场拳击比赛。”他扫了眼桌子上的报刊，很快便挑出一份体育报，头版是一个黑发男人咧嘴大笑的模样。  
“原来是明星邀请赛，”老板说，“德国人对意大利人，有点意思。你是那个意大利人的支持者吗？我儿子很喜欢他，听说是上届世界杯的冠军，不过我不看这些。”  
“不，”今天第三次否定了，少年眼神虔诚如觐见神明，“我是德国人的支持者，我是米夏埃尔的支持者。”  
这就是他来伦敦的唯一目的。坚持了大半年的打工终于在两个星期前凑足了今日一行的旅费，莫塔娜曾对在他准备留学考试时还辛苦打工的做法表示过不满，认为那是得不偿失的行为，万一留学考试挂红灯了呢？万一米夏埃尔根本没机会进入决赛呢？但安德烈就是有一种预感，强烈到近乎是开了天眼的直觉，米夏埃尔不可能倒在决赛前。  
现在他不仅成功考取了剑桥，来到了米夏埃尔移居的城市，还能有幸看一场他梦寐以求的比赛，有什么能比这更称得上是“神奇”的事呢？反正安德烈纵观自己短短的十七年人生，是没找到。  
他觉得这是个好兆头，尽管刚下飞机还未行至酒店就赶上了一场大雨。  
报纸上有简短的米夏埃尔的访问，基本信息依旧官方，不外乎“全力以赴，努力夺冠”。最后一个问题是“你有什么话想对支持者们说吗？”  
“今天阳光很好，我感觉很棒，希望你们能和我一起享受这个美妙的时刻。以及谢谢你们一路的支持和鼓励。”  
雨来得快，去得也快。伦敦阴晴不定的天气总为人说调侃，而此时阳光照进书店，正好落在他的掌心。  
安德烈惊喜地抬起头，外面明亮得如同天堂。  
真是个美好的时刻。  
他如此想到。  
阳光正好，没有人需要为未来的愁云惨淡买单，每个人都可以挥霍自己的想象力。

比赛特别激烈，米夏埃尔的进攻一如既往的让人称赞，接连不断的攻势引得全场肾上腺素狂飙，恨不得用热烈的尖叫掀翻屋顶。  
领先一局时，场内适时地响起了劲歌，简直让人以为胜利已经提前来临，安德烈甚至在裁判还没宣布结束就已经幻想起了米夏埃尔夺冠的场景，那是他等待了十年的梦幻时刻，也是米夏埃尔收获了无数亚军季军后最后冲击的巅峰。  
可上帝的剧本从来都不由人猜测，康庄大道从来就不会轻易降临在英雄身上。  
第二局一开场米夏埃尔状态依旧极佳，双拳交替进攻，仿佛一个不知疲倦，就在支持者们用歇斯底里一般的助威呐喊着“米夏”的名字时，意大利人一个突然的直拳猛地击中了米夏埃尔的胸膛，一时间他毫无防范，重重的倒落在地。  
全场瞬间安静下来，如同被硬生生地按下了停止键。  
十、九、八、七、六……  
裁判开始倒数，安德烈死死地盯着擂台上那个红色的影子。  
站起来！  
站起来！  
米夏埃尔双手按住地板，企图用强壮的手臂将自己撑起。  
五、四、三、二、一……  
意大利人的支持者开始欢呼了。  
米夏埃尔终究没能站起来。  
裁判蹲下推着米夏埃尔的肩膀，而他毫无反应。裁判脸色有些变了，他招呼德国方面的工作人员上前，几个人围着到底的米夏埃尔一番检查后，迅速取来了担架。  
离开时的取道正好经过安德烈。  
安德烈从来没有如此近距离观察过这个支撑了自己人生十年的男人，就在他倒下的一刻，他是想那么不顾一切地冲上去把他拉起来，恨不得自己当他的双手双脚去战斗。  
可如今他躺在担架上，面无表情。  
就好像输了赢了都与他无关。  
安德烈见过他胜利时的恣意狂笑，也见过他失败时的黯然神伤，惟独冰冷如死，他第一次在这个已经有些年岁的男人脸上看到，他有一种不祥的预感，但找不到合理的解释。  
轰然倒塌的那一刻，击碎了米夏埃尔的冠军梦，也粉碎了安德烈所有的幻想。  
他不记得自己是如何离开的。  
脑袋浑浑噩噩，形同虚设。  
裁判在他转身时高举起意大利人的手，宣告了新一代拳王诞生，而留给米夏埃尔的，又是年复一年的无冕之王。

十个小时后，官方证实米夏埃尔伤及肋骨，需养伤八周。  
一个月后，米夏埃尔宣布退出拳击界。  
两个月后，安德烈正式成为剑桥大学的学生，成为伦敦这座巨大都市的一员。  
六个月后，米夏埃尔度假中遭遇车祸，年仅34岁的著名拳击运动员去世，安德烈再也没有看过任何的拳击赛事，记忆里的最后一条有关米夏埃尔的消息是“米夏埃尔，一位伟大的运动员，他以十三次进入世界大赛的决赛的记录傲视群雄，是真正的无冕之王”。

米夏埃尔的故事在安德烈的人生里就应该这样落幕了。  
其实退役这个结果他不是没想过，甚至没拿冠军的结局他都能理解，惟独被打击得失魂落魄离去的那个人，他第一次感到如此陌生，那些年支撑着自己走过漫漫艰苦沼泽的人就如同一个梦，从来都只存在于自己的幻想中。  
那个一蹶不振退役的米夏埃尔他不认识！  
当死亡降临，他也没再回头看过那个闪耀的男人一眼。

直到——亡灵国不期而遇。  
安德烈看着那个骑在机车上的男人，不管过去多久不管爱恨多深，他都不会认错——米夏埃尔。他威风凛凛，虽然岁月在他的脸上留下了沧桑的痕迹，但那股王者之气一如当年，仿佛只要他站在战场上，就能杀佛屠神。  
他的手脚冰凉得可怕，僵硬地立在原地不能动弹，但他又不由自主地朝着教堂回奔。  
回忆不受控制地喷涌而出，他想起米夏埃尔退役的那天，自己近乎虚脱一般在床上整整躺了二十四个小时，十年里的点点滴滴像过电影一般回放，细节像是泡沫一般膨胀在脑海，多得难以细数，又轻得一戳即破。十年时光在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
他曾在电视转播上看到米夏埃尔输了比赛，却依然含泪向着观众鞠躬，尤其还专门到对手支持者的看台鼓掌，为上面可能坐着的自己的支持者。那一刻，他毫不怀疑自己会死心塌地地追随这个男人，不论天堂地狱。  
但现实总在打脸啊！当他真的眼睁睁看着米夏埃尔倒地，看到他目光呆滞失去斗志，他连死的心都有了，哪来的天堂？分明从来都只生活在地狱煎熬中啊！  
他为输了比赛后的整整一个月失眠的自己不值，为那个后来好几次梦见决赛场景心急火燎惊醒却发现一切物是人非的自己不值，甚至为过去如此痴狂那个男人而耻辱！  
那个夜晚的比赛浇灭了一个男孩年少的所有期待。  
那个退缩的男人摧毁了一个男孩年少的所有梦想。  
可是……可是……  
你恨了这么多年，为什么还站在了这里？  
安德烈一路跌跌撞撞地跑回了教堂，里面已经是米夏埃尔单挑魑鬼的激烈斗争。  
虽然不是熟悉的四方拳击台，但依然是熟悉的打斗方式，每一拳都打在安德烈最深的回忆里，打在那个脆弱的少年心上。他发现眼前一切事物变得混浊起来，伸手在脸上抹了一把，全是泪水。  
他想起自己曾在伦敦，这座记录了米夏埃尔职业生涯最辉煌岁月的城市里，发疯一般寻找了他的身影，不相信一个坚韧的人轻言放弃，固执地挖掘着那些能支撑自己信念的玩意。  
结果每一次都失望而归。  
事到如今，你还是不肯放弃么？你究竟想要看到什么？你明明已经离去，为何还要贪恋地回首过去不堪的岁月？  
安德烈脑子里有一个声音拼命地质问着自己，但答案已经呼之欲出。  
——我以为势在必得的冠军，结果在四年前彻底失去。我以为能够继续拼搏的你，选择了放手离去。我以为我应该遗忘的东西，比如信仰，却总是在最黑暗的时候展现出顽强的生命力。  
——所以今时今日，我依然站在这里！  
——所以就算地狱，我也无所畏惧！

菲利普看着烟雾里一点点光芒不规则地闪烁，像是远空发亮的恒星，接着光亮越来越强，周边的空气开始流转，把浓烟散去，人影浮现，安德烈笔直地站在门口，手上的沙鹰冷静地发射子弹，步步前行，跨过无力倒地的托马斯，越过最前线已经晕厥的米夏埃尔。  
魑鬼身上被打出了好几个洞，痛得撕心裂肺，毫无章法地扑上来，安德烈眉头都没皱一下，旋身下铲，在魑鬼跳跃之时猛然倒勾一踢，把魑鬼飞身撞到上帝画像上，震碎了一大片玻璃。绝对凶狠的手法，不留一点仁慈的余地。  
大概是意识到除非放手一搏，不然绝无生路，魑鬼转化了体内全部的灵魂，精神力暴涨，无论是速度还是力量上都比原来要快，它迅速移动到安德烈身后，以手刀砍向他的后脑，这股力道是个生命就活不下来。说时迟那时快，安德烈只是微微侧头，手刀从耳边滑下，刮起一阵仿若飓风的呼啸，他抓住那只手，翻转到魑鬼的背后，将它反擒住。  
“结束了。”他低声说道，另一只手毫无感情地开枪。

在很多年后，很多人添油加醋去描写这场战役里场面的起伏跌宕和精彩刺激，把它视为是亡灵国里两大传奇猎人托马斯和安德烈的传奇揭幕战，似乎只要他们俩站在一起就无所不能。  
而著名的《菲利普自传》里，后来的猎人一队队长说：“当时米夏和托马斯先后晕厥过去，形势岌岌可危，但我依然相信着安德烈会出现，果然，他回来了，就像我一直期待的那样，全身笼罩着王者的光辉，力挽狂澜。”  
但巴斯蒂只记得，当他解决魑鬼后，男人低下头看向了自己的方向，巴斯蒂刚刚从震惊中醒悟过来，回给他一个微笑，不过巴斯蒂很快发觉对方的视线停留在了晕厥过去的米夏埃尔身上，而他凝视着那双湛蓝如空的眼眸，美丽而生动。  
安德烈缓缓地跪在米夏埃尔身边，白色的光芒将他静静地包裹着，如同一个来自天堂的拥抱，而出乎意料的，米夏埃尔身上所有伤痕都一一消失，就像什么也没发生过一样。  
精神转化为勇气，生命转化为力量。觉悟就是那一刻，荒芜惨败的沙漠蓦地被希望与爱的绿洲覆盖，腾起无限的生机，宣告着生命不朽。

[零七]  
第五区猎人协会外面是酒吧，看起来仅供娱乐，里面却有着完备的会议室和武器库，全金属墙壁包裹的小小空间，传说具有亡灵国最先进的防窃听效果，因为其黑色的墙壁，也被戏称为“小黑屋”。平时只有遇上重大事故，才会启用这个秘密会议室。  
曼努小心翼翼地张望了周边，确定没人注意到他才开门进来。  
“鬼鬼祟祟的，我们又不是做啥见不得人的事。”巴斯蒂笑道，他正把玩着一把蝴蝶刀，锋利的刀片在手腕抖动见上下翻飞，就如同它的名字般灵动。  
“这句话可没说服力。”曼努嘟哝道，“上一次来这里是一年前，第七区和我们争夺‘猎人联盟冠军赛’的冠军，自由猎魂的时候，本来势均力敌的，结果最后十分钟费尔南多硬生生地突破了我们的防线，进入我们的猎杀区域……”说到这里巴斯蒂的蝴蝶刀戛然而止，曼努惊恐地看向菲利普。  
那是当时作为防守小组组长的菲利普的重大失误。那次比赛，两个区以近乎相同的速度在猎杀，榜单上彼此更替互不相让，但第五区在开赛前就圈占了更多的区域，更大的猎杀范围就意味着更多的游魂预算，第五区为了守护着自己的猎杀区域可谓布下重重防线。然而，就在比赛接近尾声，第七区新生代猛将费尔南多猛禽一般冲过来，菲利普迅速反应却无法追上他的速度，只能眼睁睁看着费尔南多冲入区域里，发疯一般猎杀游魂，第七区的数据在短时间内激流般增长，而第五区已无力回天。  
比赛过后，参与了争夺战的猎人都集聚到这个小会议室，队长米夏埃尔对菲利普进行了近乎声讨的指责，一度让菲利普在协会中脸面尽失抬不起头。  
曼努不知不觉提到了菲利普的痛处，担心这个军人出身的队副会发怒，被禁猎什么的他可不想，但菲利普似乎什么也没听到，他转头问巴斯蒂：“米夏情况如何？”  
“精神受损严重，目前精神力仅维持在C级，医生说，可能很难恢复到A级。”巴斯蒂说，“他的位置得暂时找人补上。”  
“两个小鬼呢？”  
“我离开时都还没清醒呢，现在克里斯在那边守着。”  
“随时注意他们的情况，一有问题马上通知我。”  
“是。”曼努在工作本上添上了一条——二十四小时保姆。  
“我让你带的东西呢？”  
“哦哦，”曼努急忙从背包里拿出两盘带子，眼睛里颇为兴奋，“话说今年整个亡灵国只有我们杀到了A级魑鬼，这战绩妥妥的甩第七区一条街啊，刚才在吧台那边克里斯还问啥时候请客呢。”  
“哟，还没登上本月的猎人红黑榜，你就迫不及待准备派对啦？”巴斯蒂打趣道。  
所谓猎人红黑榜，是协会里评定每个猎人表现的榜单，红名的自然获得加薪升级的机会，黑名的就有被降级的风险了，他们队从来战绩不凡，是红榜的常客。  
“哪有，我告诉他，这次得等米夏归来再举行派对。”  
“伙计们，我想课间娱乐时间已经结束了吧。”菲利普敲了敲桌子，示意两个沉醉在庆功中的伙伴看向这边，他已经将一盘袋子放进录像机，按下播放键后屏幕上立刻就显现了凌晨的教堂战役。这样的录像一共有两份，一份来自教堂内常年使用的监视器，另一份来自教堂隔壁的银行外部的监视器。  
凌晨一点，教堂前安静极了，突然一个人影踉踉跄跄闯入了画面，安德烈双眼无神，步履飘忽，像是鬼附身似的悠忽不定，他用力推开教堂的木门，愣愣地走到上帝面前，慢慢下跪。  
月光透过教堂窗户上的彩色玻璃照射进来，阴森的光芒因为彩色的晕染而焕发生机，在男孩的身上镀上一层光辉。他面上带着教徒忏悔表情，圆顶教堂墙壁上绘制着创世纪的传说，把这个场景映衬得更为庄重。  
他嘴唇张合，不知在低喃着什么。此时教堂外已经开始聚集着游魂，它们围着教堂边缘飘动，却没有一只敢冲进来吞噬这唯一的生灵，可又不肯悄然离去。曼努一眼就明白造成这个局面的原因是安德烈的精神力处于绝对上风，普通的游魂根本连接近他的机会都没有，就像是面对一个绝世美女，明明有心强行占有，却发现美女气场了得，不由得你调戏猥亵。  
但这个局面并未持续多久，游魂之间的厮杀便开始了，通过大量的同类吞噬带来的精神力暴涨使进化的魑鬼终于闯入了教堂，而安德烈不知什么原因，晕厥了过去。  
“后面的事情你们也清楚了，托马斯赶到，我们前去支援。”菲利普快进了视频，说道，“接下来是他跑回来给魑鬼最后一击。”  
安德烈果断又坚决的每个动作都赢得巴斯蒂的鼓掌，尽管已经目睹过现场版的精彩和震撼，却还是在那如白昼一般不容侵犯的精神力上大为赞扬，“这家伙的精神力简直就是个bug。”他目光炯炯，眼神里全是欣赏。  
“可不是，”曼努第一次经历在非团体作战下，完全凭借一人之力抵挡魑鬼，“说起来菲利你原本给他那把枪是为了防身吧，结果这小子歪打正着用这把枪就了我们一命。他后面的几个制服魑鬼的动作一气呵成，如果不是运气……那他就是个天生的猎人，还是顶级的那种。”  
“的确，他就是个连自己也没意识到的超级猎人，”菲利普说，“巴斯蒂你可以查一下精神力测试器的数值，最后应该达到了S级。”  
S级？！  
菲利普嘴里轻描淡写的两个字像是核爆在两个伙伴脑中炸开，巴斯蒂吓得差点从椅子上摔下去，曼努目瞪口呆，菲利普毫不怀疑他可以轻易将一个苹果塞进那张大嘴里。  
巴斯蒂回神得很快，他从工具箱里翻出仪器，拼命地按历史查看，那几个小时的数据一一滑过眼底，每一条数据都被刷成了最高级别的S级深红色，像是在屏幕上布满了一道又一道血痕，触目惊心。  
“靠……”他愣了一会小声道，然后脑子里终于把数据都处理完成，得出了一个和菲利普一样的结论，突然大叫起来，“我靠！我靠！！我靠！！！”  
菲利普翻了个白眼，不过如果是他突然被告知有一个这样的人存在，自己的心理说不定也只能这样表达了。  
太震撼以至于难以言喻。  
“我们要有一个S级的猎人了？”曼努喃喃道。  
“我去，亡灵国新王登基啊！”巴斯蒂一拍大腿，“就知道今年能报费尔南多的一箭之仇，我们有S级，而且首杀就是妥妥的单挑A级魑鬼，让全世界羡慕嫉妒恨去吧！”  
“哈，说起来目前首杀最高的是第三区里奥的单挑D级魑鬼，不过安德烈干掉的是碾碎D级不眨眼的A级，这是刷新纪录了呀！一定得把他骗来我们组，这样我们小队就宇宙无敌了。”曼努也兴奋起来了。  
“哎呀哎呀，”巴斯蒂摩拳擦掌一脸得意，“突然之间晋升世界超一流猎人组，我还真有点不习惯……”  
“咳咳……你们想得倒是挺远的……”菲利普关掉了录像，把带子取了出来，“曼努，我最后向你确认一次，这两盘带子没有备份，也没有别人看过，凌晨的事情你也没有向别人透露过？”  
“是，我们是唯一的。”曼努认真的点头。  
“好。”菲利普面不改色地徒手掰断带子，毫无留恋地扔地上，并点火给上最后一击。  
熊熊火焰下，俩伙伴又呆了。  
“菲利，你这是做什么？”  
“因为战斗过于激烈，教堂的多项设施损坏严重，关于战斗细节无从进行视频考证。整场战斗中，米夏埃尔队长全力以赴，托马斯勇闯敌阵协助作战，最后消灭A级魑鬼。”  
菲利普平淡开口，却掷地有声。  
曼努眨了眨眼，“不不，托马斯绝对不可能接受这个结果的，他亲眼见证了整个过程！”  
“他在安德烈进来前就晕过去了。”菲利普的语气不容置疑。  
“那安德烈呢？他亲手杀了魑鬼，这记忆总不能篡改吧？”  
“米夏和托马斯对魑鬼的攻击已经造成了百分之九十九的伤害。安德烈只是开了一枪，非、常、普、通的一枪。”菲利普说到后面每个字都用力强调着，似乎不是为了说服伙伴，而是说服自己。  
巴斯蒂深吸了一口气，短时间内消化完这些东西并不容易，可聪明如他也没找到一丝线索来理清菲利普的思路，“菲利，我可以接受你的全部说法，但，我需要一个解释！一个合理的解释！”  
曼努的表情也同样表达了这个意愿。  
“昨天下午托马斯和我打牌，他说了救回安德烈的全部过程，那时候安德烈被七只游魂追杀，精神力一点作用也没发挥，这说明什么？”  
“这是意外？”巴斯蒂皱眉。  
“不，我说过他是天生的超级猎人，被游魂追杀，那才是意外。”菲利普满脸忧愁，“如果他的精神力这么不稳定，那么等待他的下场可不是世界级猎人的荣耀，而是……”  
曼努低声接上：“处死。”  
进入亡灵国后，就没有出现过S级猎人，曼努对于此等神人的历史也只能通过老人家的口述了解，曾有一段时间，亡灵国S级猎人井喷，一抓一大把，和天生精神力不同，他们更多是为了提升能力而强行吸收了其他游魂导致灵魂扭曲，反过来危害城区安全了。  
于是，虽然精神力极强，但十个S级里九个不稳定，协会秉着宁可滥杀一千也不放过一个的原则，S级的下场都特别悲惨，剩下的十分之一是因为不从事猎人工作，平民老百姓基本不存在随时面对魑鬼的风险，自然得以幸存。  
“是，我无法向任何人证明安德烈变态的精神力是天生的，所以这是我选择的最好的保护他的办法。”  
巴斯蒂想到协会里某些规矩，又想到万一逼急了安德烈，指不准又是一场腥风血雨了。“真是委屈了那孩子，”他叹了口气，“那你准备怎么跟他说？”  
“什么都不说。”菲利普耸耸肩。  
曼努一愣，脑海闪过安德烈无欲无求的脸，苦笑了声，“确实什么都不用说。”  
“好了，我们的意见达成了一致，曼努，帮我安排一下新闻发布会，总得给民众一个交待不是？”菲利普说。  
曼努想了想：“一小时后可以吗？”  
“没问题。”  
曼努先行离开，菲利普把烧成灰烬的带子扫入垃圾桶，巴斯蒂把玩了会蝴蝶刀，终于把小黑屋的事情全部消化进每一个细胞，狠狠地伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地开口：“说起来，菲利，我们认识多少年了？”  
“八年，生前特种兵战友五年，死后猎人生涯三年。”菲利普淡淡地回应。他和巴斯蒂算是孽缘不浅，同生共死这等口号式的玩意居然在他们身上实现了，虽然实现的过程过于无厘头，以至于菲利普每次都耻于回忆，那次任务里他掩护团队逃跑而被狙击，但某只猪一样的队友，居然是脚滑摔下了悬崖……  
“嗯，我们相识时间也算长久，而且还一起共事，怎么以前没见你这么维护一个人？”巴斯蒂直视他，无奈某人关顾着整理垃圾了。  
“他只是个孩子。”  
“咦？这是死后良心发现？我可是记得当年你面部表情干掉了三个嫌疑人，就因为你无法判断他们谁是真正的罪犯……后来还是我和小希帮你作伪证他们武装反击，所以你自卫开枪……哎呀，大大的新闻啊，若是小希九泉之上知道堂堂铁面队长在决定城区安全生死的大事上优柔寡断，一定会笑破大牙的吧。”  
“……滚！”菲利普黑着脸下逐客令。  
“嘿，菲利，”巴斯蒂把手按在门把上，没有回头看他，“在我踏出小黑屋以前，我还有一个问题，就一个。当然，你也可以不回答……”顿了顿，他继续说，“如果你不回答，我想我也知道结果了。”  
“说！”菲利普有点不耐烦了。  
“如果安德烈是不稳定的S级，你杀不杀？”  
“……我说，你真的想太多了，”菲利普按着太阳穴，有气无力地叹息，“他如今连个猎人都不是，如果你真的担心他的精神状态，或者人身安危，就劝他远离这里。”  
“好吧……”巴斯蒂耸耸肩，“还有一个问题。为什么那孩子一点也不像是第一次用枪，顺手得和多年练习一样，打架也干脆利落，颇有你和米夏的风采呢……要不是知道你是特战队，米夏是大明星，和那孩子根本风马牛不相及，我真以为他是你们俩调教出来的……”  
“喂，别拿书砸我啊……”巴斯蒂闪身出去，瞅了眼砖头般的书本，“靠！还是牛津！会砸蠢的……嘿，还来？！行行行，别拿那种眼神看我，我走我走……”  
门终于关上了，一切归于清静。  
菲利普还是能想象巴斯蒂一路叨叨念念自己不顾多年战友情什么的……  
头更疼了。  
虽然巴斯蒂的话大部分是不正经的猜测，但有一点歪打正着了。  
安德烈和他渊源匪浅啊！


	3. Shadowfall

[零八]  
安德烈是被饿醒的。  
良好的生活习惯让他每天早上七点便自动醒来，开始准备一天的早餐，经过了一个刺激的夜晚，安德烈本该好好睡一觉，但生物钟在标准时间又提醒着年轻人早起，他又累又饿，挣扎在睡觉和入食之间犹豫不定。  
“睡过去就不饿了，睡过去就不饿了，”他自我催眠着，现在的他四肢无力，根本爬不起来去吃饭，或许再睡几个小时，护士得来给他打上一瓶葡萄糖才能满血复活，“睡过去就不饿了……”  
一阵香味飘入鼻翼，烤鸡还是煎牛排？大脑自觉选择了后者，嗯，似乎还加了香料，格外诱人。  
“睡过去就不饿了……”安德烈为自己筋疲力尽时产生的幻觉感到十分羞愧，这种自我作死的过程简直比把人投到地狱里下油锅还难受。  
“饿了就快起来吃饭嘛。”一个含糊不清的声音说。  
安德烈终于睁开了眼睛，一个顶着一头杂乱金毛的家伙正坐在自己的病床大口嚼着热狗，狼吞虎咽的样子像是好几天没吃饭的饿鬼。  
他有些绝望，有托马斯在的地方睡觉是不可能的事情了。  
“还不起来？”托马斯眨了眨眼，“曼努给你带了小牛排，真是偏心呢，同样是参战人员怎么我只有热狗？”  
“因为他消耗太大了。”曼努走进病房，见安德烈醒了便亮了亮手里的饭盒，“饭菜凉了我刚刚拿去热了一下，小牛排是特地找了舒贝克做的，你一定会喜欢。”  
“舒贝克是协会的第一大厨，小牛排可是他的拿手好戏啊，我来这里三个月才吃上，你第二天就有口福了。”托马斯酸酸地说。  
“那你吃吧。”安德烈深吸了口气，双手使劲，却没能撑起自己，又重重地落回床上。  
“看来你的力气还没恢复呢。”曼努把饭盒放在了一边，从口袋里掏出一颗糖果，递到安德烈嘴边，“这是猎人野外生存用的压缩魂屑，吃下去后很快就能恢复一点体力。”  
“谢谢。”安德烈把糖果含在嘴里，薄荷清香自味蕾扩散，犹如一阵清风扫尽疲惫，又如一场春雨唤醒生机。不一会儿，他感觉力量重新回到了身体，每根神经连接的地方都能被清晰地感知，每个细胞经过的地方都能被清楚地锁定，他这一次很好地驱动着四肢坐了起来。  
“感觉如何？”曼努拉过一把椅子，身体微微前倾。  
“头很重，好像沉睡了很久。”安德烈说。  
“五个小时，但也可以理解，毕竟不是每个人进入这个世界都能像你一样一天内经历那么多惊心动魄。”  
安德烈蹙眉，昨天搞定完那只魑鬼后他似乎走到了米夏身边，再然后，他就没有意识了。  
“活该！”托马斯努力地切着小牛排，没好气地说，“明明都叫你跑得越远越好了，结果你又傻不兮兮地跑回来，今天早上我发现自己在医院醒来时听护士说有个从教堂送来的男孩还昏迷着，我都快吓死了，要不是看到你好好地躺在这里，我会以为你死了。”  
“我只是想回去看米夏埃尔一眼。”安德烈低声道，语气里有种委屈。  
“你又认识我们的队长？我有给你科普过吗？”  
“他生前是个体育明星……还是我的偶像。”安德烈用一种“你没有青春”的眼神可怜他。  
“追星族的脑子回路简直不可理喻。”托马斯哼哼，“还好昨天教堂里有我们最靠谱的菲利普和巴斯蒂，不然你好不容易捡回来的命又丢掉了。”  
“其实他回来得很及时，你和米夏已经把魑鬼打得神志不清了，而他一枪击毙魑鬼，为我们减轻了不少负担呢。”曼努一边观察着安德烈的反应，一边小心翼翼地措辞中又带着些许幽默，不至于把气氛弄得那么严肃，“来之前菲利普还夸奖了他的射术，说不定有机会成为神射手。”  
“神射手？你还有这本事，早知道我就该给你一把枪防身！”托马斯切牛排的力道又加了几分，“如果曼努说的都是真的，那我真可惜自己没能亲眼瞧瞧你的本事。所以，当时你就站在门口一枪灭掉了魑鬼？”  
曼努心下一慌，下巴紧绷。安排好菲利普的新闻发布会后，他就马不停蹄赶来医院，准备在安德烈醒来后就对其进行凌晨战况的洗脑，希望能神不知鬼不觉掩盖降低他的身份曝光的可能。谁料一进来就发现托马斯已经醒来，并且寸步不离守着安德烈，好像只要走开一步他就会消失不见。  
好吧，计划总赶不上变化，他决定随机应变。但托马斯的搅局让这场洗脑变得异常艰难了。他面上不动声色，脑子却如过热的CPU在疯狂地运转，心想着如果安德烈一五一十地说出凌晨的战况，自己该如何招架？  
“差不多。拉近了一些距离再开的枪。”安德烈语气平淡，曼努抬头的瞬间发现对方死死地盯着自己，“对吧，曼努？”  
曼努一愣，突然意识到他们的战线是一致的。  
“对，很棒的枪法。”他加强了语气。  
虽然不清楚对方打的什么主意，但至少没有和菲利的计划冲撞，明确了这点，安德烈舒了一口气。按照菲利普的意思，大概希望这孩子远离猎人协会吧，毕竟隐瞒S级是个冒险的事，如果他永不踏足这个领域，或许能好好活到实现愿望的那天。  
于是他心里又开始盘算起如何为他谋求一份安逸的工作。  
“喏，快吃。”托马斯一把将饭盒塞进安德烈怀里，里面的小牛排已经切成了小块，可以直接入食。  
安德烈不明所以，“你不是说你想吃吗？”  
“拜托，刚刚饿得要死的是谁呀？我可不想你饿死在医院，偶像救回来的命可得好好珍惜。”托马斯翻了个白眼。  
“在这里不是只有魂屑才管饱吗？”  
“这也是魂屑啦。为了迎合身为人的饮食习惯，我们也会把魂屑做成各种形态，别在意细节了，快吃吧……”托马斯摆了摆手。  
“哦。”安德烈没再拒绝，也确实饿了，三下五除二解决掉午饭，其速度之快让托马斯瞠目结舌。不过看着安德烈乖乖吃完了东西，他也就不打算追究某人擅自跑回来作死的行为。  
“非常美味，帮我谢谢舒贝克先生，虽然我还没认识他。”安德烈真诚地说，曼努点了点头。  
“话说，你有什么特长吗？我或许可以为你介绍一些工作机会。”曼努说。  
“没有。”安德烈想都没想就摇头。  
“那只能在酒吧里做酒保了。你看你身手又好，升职为正选猎人指日可待啊，”托马斯笑道，“对吧，曼努。”  
“砰！”  
——回应他的是曼努倒地的声音。  
“没这么夸张吧。”托马斯伸手把人拉起来，“又没人抢你首席精神力守护的位置。”  
“谁在乎首席位置啊！你面前这个是S级怪物啊！！”曼努心里咆哮着，但脸上依然绷得严肃，“别开玩笑了，做一名猎人多危险啊，安德烈才刚刚经历两次劫后余生，强烈建议考虑下后勤啥的……不然，和舒贝克先生学习厨艺如何，他最近正好缺一个助手？”  
“曼努，这就是你不对了！”托马斯也严肃起来，“还记得菲利怎么说猎人这回事吗？猎人是百分之五十的暴力加百分之五十的运气，他连续两次虎口脱险，又是神射手，暴力加好运，完全具备一个猎人的优良条件啊！放过了这等苗子，菲利可不会放过你的。”  
“你把他带进来菲利普才不会放过你的！”曼努暗暗吐槽，嘴里却好心地奉劝着，“猎人很辛苦的，朝九晚五，安德烈你的体能太差，我怕受不了这等高强度的职业。”  
“体能可以练习嘛，瞧瞧盖尔森村的梅苏特本来体质也不太好，以前任务都不能坚持全场，但你看现在，妥妥的从第一枪打到最后一击，连大气都不喘，体能都是练出来的。小伙子我看你骨骼惊奇，必是猎人奇才，只要加以练习，将来定成大器。”托马斯说着说着连江湖忽悠都出来了，曼努连掐死人的心都有了，真恨不得马上拖着这个满嘴火车的家伙出去，训上三天三夜，教育他什么叫不要自作主张和组织唱反调。  
“你这么努力地拉人进来，可和你一直心心念念保护他的画风不匹配啊！”曼努强颜欢笑，试图提醒某人多多在意下安德烈的生命安全。  
“只有学会自己保护自己，他才能生存在这个弱肉强食的地方。”托马斯认真起来真叫人难以反驳。  
“……”曼努放弃了和托马斯辩驳，他站起身朝门外走去，“托马斯，你出来一下。”  
托马斯眨了眨眼，跟着起身。  
“米夏埃尔，是猎人对吗？”安德烈突然问道，声音不大，却清晰地传入了两个人的耳朵。  
“当然，我们协会最顶级的猎人。”托马斯脱口而出。  
“那就猎人吧。”安德烈双手握拳，像在自我打气。  
“什么？”曼努一边开门一边问道。  
“我要成为猎人。”安德烈露出一个笑容，蔚蓝的眼眸纯净如空，潜藏着无限巨大的梦想。  
“砰！”  
——曼努一时恍惚，手松开的瞬间，门直直地打在了脸上。

[零九]  
“安德烈要成为猎人，速来医院。”  
收到曼努的讯息时新闻发布会快接近尾声，菲利普皱了皱眉头，把安德烈招入麾下是计划之中的事，但来得如此迅猛倒让他措不及防，是什么让他刚醒来就做出这个决定？  
菲利普思考着，是托马斯吗？少没心肺的孩子救过他两次，去而复返也能以知恩图报解释，他是个重情义的人，再多的人生大道理，再多的科学理智，都会被这孩子脑子一热烧得连灰都不剩，何况他又是一意孤行的家伙，哪怕前面迎接的是灭顶流火。  
亦或者是米夏埃尔？安德烈失去意识前拥抱米夏的那一幕，反复闪过他的脑海，虔诚如同膜拜信仰的教徒，他毫不怀疑，就算赴汤蹈火安德烈也甘之如饴。  
他是个天生的战士，菲利普很久以前就知道。  
那种眼神，只要对峙一次，就不可能忘记。  
多年前他背对着少年也能感到后背被紧盯的灼热，就像有一只狮子随时虎视眈眈着猎物，让他坐立不安。  
多年后他终于拨开时间的纱布，一睹那双梦中的眼睛。蓝色瞳孔如同深夜里的海洋，蓝得深邃，蓝得平静，蓝得温柔，一旦汹涌起来，却可以翻江倒海覆灭天下。

“我想请问，在米夏队长休养期间，队伍内的第一主攻手将由谁担当？”记者提出了最后一个问题，把菲利普从思考中拉了回来。  
“托马斯。”菲利普不假思索。  
答案一出震惊四座，记者们纷纷交头接耳，刚才那名记者立即追问：“如果我没记错，托马斯是去年才成为猎人，目前服役于二队。突然调入一队，还顶替米夏的位置，这样的决定是否有失稳妥？”  
“有吗？我不觉得。”菲利普微笑，似乎对他们的质疑一点也不在意，“虽然是个年轻的小伙子，但他一年来在协会的成绩非常亮眼，尤其是最近的任务中，他单挑了五只游魂成功解救民众，又在教堂战役中面对A级魑鬼临危不惧，完美地协助我们完成猎杀。”  
“在合作的过程中，我感到他就是为我们这个团队而生的，他是如此的优秀，拥有毫不逊色于米夏的A级精神力，我相信由他顶替米夏的位置，只会让我们的团队更为强大，更好的为民众服务。”

“啊！”医院里托马斯大叫起来，引来护士责备的眼光，他抱歉地赔了个笑。  
“冷静点！”曼努小声提醒道，可显然某人完全停不下来。  
“菲利之前都没和我商量过，直接就新闻宣布，幸福来得太突然了，我居然进入了一队！而且还是最精英的拜仁小队！！”托马斯满眼放光，随后埋怨地推了推曼努，“你也隐瞒得太实了，一点风也不透露，真不够哥们！”  
曼努扯了扯嘴角，什么也不想说。菲利普的这个决定太突然了，尽管托马斯本就是一队的候选人，又和他们关系最好，加入拜仁不过是早晚的事，只是太快了，尤其在米夏刚出事就做出决定。菲利普提拔托马斯也算了，居然连升不知多少级来顶替米夏那个多少人眼红的位置，菲利普简直把年轻人往风口浪尖上推！  
他想不通菲利普这么做的理由，明明是最为稳重的领导人之一，明明分队里有更好的选择比如米洛比如卢卡斯，但他偏偏选择了一介新人。  
当他看向托马斯时，这小子却在没心没肺地得意地笑，就好像镜头里骚动的现场和质疑的声音与他全然没有关系，这得是多大的迟钝？或者，这得是多大的自信？  
安德烈对于托马斯的大惊小怪已经见怪不怪，眼睛依然停留在电视上的菲利普身上。  
他们三个正在医院的休息室里看直播的新闻发布会，在菲利普扔下重磅炸弹以前，曼努一直注意着安德烈的反应，尤其是菲利普关于当时战况避重就轻，把安德烈的功劳一笔带过，托马斯倒是抱了不平，认为菲利普看轻了安德烈在里面的价值。但安德烈全程就像一个路人，保持着“与我无关”的面瘫脸，只是偶尔遇上专业名词或者新事物时会请教托马斯，然后托马斯便大段大段地解释，而最让曼努吃惊的是，安德烈总能精准地捕捉到里面的关键词进行深入的提问。那些本该在新晋猎人中至少得花好几节理论课学习的知识，他竟然在一个小时内全部攻略。  
或许菲利普真是对的，他就是个天生的超级猎人，他的骨子里就燃烧着杀手的本能。曼努感叹着，可惜是个S级，若是个A级大概也不用这么藏着掖着了。  
不不，我怎么可以这么想呢？曼努狠狠地摇头，安德烈当然得是S级，他如此的独一无二，只要能好好培养，好好保护，一定会在猎人历史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。  
唉，真是天才不常有，时人皆畏之。

“精神力是什么？”安德烈突然问道。  
“内心的力量。灵魂之所以能汇聚，是因为执念不死，换言之，支撑着你灵魂生存的，就是你内心的精神。这种力量能影响其他的灵魂，如果是正义的力量，就能使你身边的灵魂都变得积极向上；相反，如果是邪恶的力量，比如魑鬼的黑色精神，就会扭曲你的心灵了。”托马斯又开始了科普课堂。  
“在战斗时，精神力的杀伤力有时候比枪支弹药还强大，你若是能凭借精神等级压制对手，基本上不战而胜。”曼努补充道。  
“也就是说精神力其实是一个数轴，猎人和游魂的较量也就是精神力的正数和负数之间较量，当正数和负数绝对值差距悬殊时，高出的一方能KO被压制的一方。”安德烈说，“等级怎么划分？”  
“ABCDEFG，按照字母顺序从高到低，每一个等级都是成倍的精神力差距，所以等级越高差距会越明显。”托马斯说，“当然，也有特别变态的S级，不过那不是魑鬼，就是正在演变为魑鬼路上的游魂。”  
“你身边就一个活生生的S级正常灵魂好吗？”曼努狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但他没说出来，某人也没收到他的眼刀。  
安德烈闻言后若有所思，“米夏是A级，你也是A级，难怪可以独当一面。”  
“哈哈，”托马斯习惯了安德烈的冷淡，突然的夸奖倒让他有点不好意思，于是他挠了挠一头杂毛，笑得更蠢了，“曼努也是A级，他在队中主司精神力守护，哦，就是当全员将精神力释放时，由他做协调，平衡猎杀过程中每个领域的精神值，毕竟不是每个人都是A级，总有一个薄弱的环节，守护的作用就是弥补漏洞，不让游魂趁虚而入。”  
“如果打倒了精神守护者，整个团队的精神也奔溃喽，所以其实团队中最脆弱的一环是守护者对吧。”  
“理论上是，不过我们的曼努可是很强的，”托马斯勾过曼努的脖子，咧嘴大笑，“刚进入一队那会他经常冷不防的冲到锋线上去，被游魂虐过好几次呢！”  
“喂！你哪里听来的谣言？”曼努不满地叫道。  
“贝尼说的！你在沙尔克时超爱往前冲，大家都说你有着一颗前锋之心呢！”  
“我本来就想做前锋嘛，若不是刚进来那会晚了，全部位置都被占掉，只剩下一个精神力守护，我才不乐意站在那里呢！”曼努有些脸红，“不过贝尼真不仗义，老是爆我的短……”  
“唉，我最初成为猎人的第一志愿可是精神力守护啊！”托马斯感慨，“但菲利硬生生把我拉到前线去，至今都没法好好练习精神力……”  
“说起来上星期沙尔克的精神力守护拉尔夫受伤了，还空着一个名额了，你可以去试试。”曼努懒洋洋地开口。  
“真的？”托马斯挺直腰板，特别来劲，但当他看到曼努笑裂的脸，就知道自己被整了，“你骗我？！”  
“哪有骗你？”曼努义正言辞，伸手在那头乱发上用力地按了按，“你确实可以试试，但同时也要承担被队副暗杀的风险。”  
“……我觉得嘛，自己生是拜仁的猎人，死是拜仁的猎鬼！”托马斯一脸正经。  
“哦，抱歉，亲爱的，容我纠正一下，你已经死过一次了。”  
“啊！！曼努你一定要这么不解风情吗？”  
“切，你又不是绝世美女，我为啥要解你的风情？”  
两人打闹得厉害，安德烈的视线却又回到了电视屏的小个子那里。

新闻发布会结束，记者们对于托马斯的晋升依然讨论热烈，菲利普起身离开，但他才走两步，又折回来，拍了拍麦克风。  
喇叭里传来的声音让记者们的目光再度回归他的身上。  
“哦，刚刚事情有点多，差点忘记了一个重要的事情……非常非常重要的事情。”菲利普笑着环视底下的记者，这种充满着气场七米一的微笑实在让人琢磨不透，以至于停顿的时间里记者们都屏住了呼吸，整个会场瞬间安静得不像话。  
“新一年拜仁将会有巨大的改变，我们将迎来的伙伴不仅有托马斯，还有另外一个重要的新晋猎人，他叫安德烈，他将会司职左边锋，”菲利普笑意更深了，“而我，会成为他最好的左后卫，。”  
说完菲利普就离开了发布会现场。  
过了好几分钟，大家才反应过来发生了什么，全场比听到托马斯暂时顶替米夏还要沸腾。  
虽然精神力仅为B级，菲利普却是公认的世界最强左边卫。  
他能力太强以致于一直没有合适的搭档作为左路锋线进攻，所以这么多年来左路只有他一个人，攻守兼备。如今他主动提出引入一个左边锋，自己作为绝对的辅助力站在他的身后，这个左边锋该有怎样惊艳的能力才能入这个超级猎人的法眼？  
记者们绞尽脑计却也没在猎人名单里找到有关“安德烈”的信息。  
这个男孩瞬间占据了所有记者的任务榜单首席。

而医院这边，打闹着的两人也顿时僵住了，尤其曼努，脸上的颜色变得比霓虹灯还快。  
这是什么剧情神展开？！  
他开始怀疑自己对于组织政策的理解了。  
但他更急于知道安德烈的反应，而当事人毫无反应，好像一切都理所当然。  
托马斯倒是愣了好久，嘴里才勉强蹦出两个字：“我！靠！”  
然后，他就上蹿下跳的，比自己进入了拜仁还激动，又是摇安德烈的肩膀，又是大力拥抱曼努，好像得到菲利普特殊照顾的是自己。

曼努看着眼前的两位反应截然不同的少年，一个热烈如火，一个冷冽如冰；一个是喷薄而出的旭日，一个是高悬云上的明月；一个是飞奔在草原上不羁的风，一个是隐逸于天空中孤独的雷。  
他们如此不同，又在某种程度上惊人的相似。  
黑暗中都有光芒去驱赶黑暗，没有任何东西能阻挡他们自由的心，如果真有什么企图横在前面，他们会用狂风用雷电去撕裂黑暗的一切。  
曼努这么想着，突然担忧了一个早晨的心平静了下来。  
管他S级危机，管他新人顶替，管他什么风口浪尖，有这样优秀的后辈，你还畏惧什么未来呢？

“不去医院了，带小家伙们来协会吧！——菲利普。”

[一零]  
第五区猎人协会训练区。  
所谓训练区，在安德烈看来更像是一个军队里的体能训练场，浪木、旋梯、匍匐网、单双杠、旋转轮胎桥、跳跃轮胎、丛林绳桥等等叫得出名字的叫不出名字的都一一陈列在一大片空地上。  
安德烈穿着深蓝色训练服站在一旁，而一群猎人则在各个设备之间循环练习。  
“军队化的训练？”安德烈没想到猎人的训练竟然如此严苛。  
昨天和托马斯去一队办公室注册猎人时，还以为猎人的训练只是跟队出野猎杀，现在他知道自己太天真了，也明白了当时工作人员颇有深意的那句“今晚好好休息”是什么含义了。  
猎人是个玩命的活。但在玩命之前，你得有命拿去和游魂拼。  
安德烈从小体育就勉强维持在及格线以上，默默地，他已经预见到了未来一定不好过。  
“嗯，菲利普的杰作。他生前和巴斯蒂一样是个特种兵，两年前又因为有些猎人身体素质太差而差点团灭，所以成为队副以后便大刀阔斧的改革，特别注重提高猎人的体能，就有了现在这些设施。”托马斯说。  
“他是个特种兵？”安德烈蹙眉。  
“看不出吧，小个子娃娃脸，看似人畜无害，可厉害着呢。”托马斯口吻里有无尽的羡慕，“如果不是精神力评级只有B，我想以他的格斗实力远远胜过米夏。”  
安德烈冷冷地瞥了他一眼，作为米夏埃尔的忠实粉丝，他深深地鄙视某人。

一队的训练人员是奥利弗，一个中年男子，干净利落的短发让他看起来特别精神，丝毫不逊色于年轻人。由于是第一天训练，奥利弗并没有给安德烈安排大强度的项目，只是让他先在运动场跑个两千米，托马斯很遗憾没能一起训练，因为他今天得轮班了。  
安德烈可不遗憾，毕竟能安静的训练是件美妙的事情。  
跑步是个容易让人走神的运动，安德烈一边跑一边想着小个子队副，自从教堂战役后就没有见过他，新闻发布会上他擅自宣布了自己的分组，尽管新人乍到对这些全然无概念，但如此迅速且不带商量的决定，让他微微有些不爽。  
如果只是这样也无法解释另外一些事，他总觉得小个子认识自己，昨晚入眠前他再次回忆了整个教堂战役的过程，每一个细节都清晰地浮现在眼前，也是那时候他才记起小个子看向自己的眼睛微妙的抖动，就一瞬，又消失不见。  
安德烈自信记忆力超群，不然也不敢念文学，那可是临到期末时一晚上要灭掉好几本工具书的专业，没有非凡的记忆力就得考勤学了，偏偏，他有让人嫉妒的背诵和理解能力。所以，菲利普的每个表情都仿佛慢动作回放，惊讶后又迅速收敛，他把一支枪交到自己手上，眼神坚定，仿佛认准自己一定会杀回去用这把枪扭转战局。  
堵上一切的亡命之徒，要么死亡要么重生。  
真像梦境里的那个影子。  
真是可怕的梦境。  
真实得……他几乎以为自己曾经遇见过菲利普。  
当初听到莫塔娜车祸身亡时的心碎与崩溃实在铭心刻骨，本不应该因为一个梦境而动摇。  
可现在，梦境里的人就在眼前，他几乎分不清莫塔娜究竟是死于车祸还是葬身火海？

“你就是安德烈？”  
意识到有人在叫自己，安德烈回头，对方是个高大的男生，硕大的肌肉硬是把宽松的训练服撑爆成紧身衣，刚刚进行完一轮的基础练习，男生额头上沁出了一层细汗，顺着纹路流过轻蔑的眼神。  
没等安德烈回答，男生上下打量着他，鉴于他强壮的身形成功地把对方盖住，心中自然得意了一番，“菲利普选人的标准是什么，矮小还是瘦弱？”他凑上前，一手抓了抓安德烈的肩膀，“小身板挺娇生惯养的嘛，该不会是贿赂了我们的队副大人，才混得一个左边锋的位置吧。”  
“说不定就是呢，”另一个黑发大汉也插了进来，按了按安德烈的头发，“第五区谁人不晓菲利的厉害之处，有他这顶保护伞，别说左边锋了，就是右边锋他也能妥妥地罩着。小家伙，你走运了。”  
安德烈有些不悦，被人当做小孩一样揉着头发简直太不尊重人了，但他毕竟第一天来到，不打算和人交恶，只是退开了几步，和两人保持距离，继续着剩下的一千米。  
“喂，小子，别跑，”高大的男生追上扳过他的身子，强行转身导致失衡，使他踉跄了好几步才不至于摔倒，“有没有人教过你对前辈的说话要洗耳恭听？”  
安德烈心里叹了口气，决心站在一边等他开金口。总有些前辈傲慢无礼，喜欢欺负新人，以前高中开学他就被前辈“教育”过，以一场天台群殴的方式。那种经历太糟糕了，他可不想再体验一次。  
“佩斯，别吓着小朋友了，人家可是菲利的掌中宝。”黑发大汉走过来搭上他的肩，痞笑道。  
“掌中宝？”佩斯不屑地哼哼，“小子，你知道，如果不是我上个月扭伤手腕没法参加一队猎人考核，哪轮得上你一夜成名！”  
“前辈好。”安德烈算礼貌地点了点头。  
“小家伙你好，我叫阿尔内，是二队的猎人，恭喜你年纪轻轻就进入一队。”黑发大汉试图与安德烈握手，但一见他满身都是汗，又默默地将手收了回来。  
“谢谢。”  
佩斯一见新人毕恭毕敬，便得意起来，“告诉你，我叫佩斯，是二队猎人里最优秀的，去年猎人榜单上唯一一个进入前二十名的二队猎人！你还是一介新人，连游魂的影都没碰过吧。”  
“碰过两次。”安德烈实话实说。  
“……”佩斯一顿，“碰过就知道不好受对吧，游魂特别容易入侵精神，尤其像你这种还没长成的小孩，精神力特别弱，跟芦苇似的，一折就断。”  
会很弱吗？安德烈想起自己被游魂追杀时自己手足无措，也确实狼狈，大概距离米夏的A级还有很长的一段路要走。  
佩斯看他没反驳，更得意了，“没事，不用露出这种愁苦的表情，前辈我会好好教导你的。”  
“对对，只要你乖乖听前辈的话，早日帮助前辈们进入一队，前辈一定不会亏待你的。”阿尔内也笑了，不过他看起来更像是开玩笑。  
安德烈正想开口自己人生地不熟，又一个声音加入进来。  
“哟，新人这么受欢迎？需要劳驾两位前辈来招呼？”是个金发年轻人，嘴巴微微扬向右边，似笑非笑，左臂上纹着繁复刺青。  
安德烈对于来人有股本能的抗拒，两位前辈纵有下马威之嫌，显然都不如对方的流氓痞子相来得挑衅。纹身这玩意在年轻人里也算司空见惯，谁没个纹身都不好意思说自己有过放荡不羁的青春，但安德烈对于纹身从来就没有好感，这源于他自小读书，了解到日本那地方黑帮都喜欢纹身，地位越是高纹身越是复杂。所以不管三七二十一，欧美中亚还是地狱，他一律不待见纹身的人，惹不起就躲得远远的。  
“该死的多特蒙德。”佩斯小声诅咒道。  
安德烈闻言挑眉，没想到这么快就遇上了传说中的第五区德比。  
猎人协会并非一个多团结的团体，它更像一个联盟，不同的猎人队伍齐聚在一起，大部分时间是分别负责不同的区域，有时候也会合作在交界区猎杀游魂。  
昨天托马斯普及了第五区猎人协会里的各大势力，拜仁最大，多特和沙尔克紧随其后，门兴和勒沃库森也颇有实力。虽说每个队伍都有自己的队长，但协会也需要一个统一的猎人领导，拜仁在经过四十年的苦熬之后奠定了自己的霸主地位，它的队长也被默认为协会的猎人领导。  
这些年多特发展迅猛，麾下也有不少优秀的猎人，上半年凭借一对双子星居然包揽下了年度最佳猎人组的集体荣誉和最佳猎人的个人荣誉，这也让很多拜仁的猎人恨得咬牙切齿。两队本就渊源不浅，如今竞争激烈冲突也不断升级，当然，传闻多特和沙尔克之间的爱恨情仇更为辗转千回……相恨相杀很多年了，每年都以踩死隔壁为首任，争夺第一猎人队伍啥的都是次要矛盾。  
他回想昨天看过的照片，便将来人与外号“小火箭”的猎人对应上了。小火箭，脾气大概不会太温和，安德烈不想针锋相对，只求快点完成一千米热身跑。  
“马尔科，别惹事……”金发年轻人后面跟着的一个稍矮些的年轻人拉了拉他的袖子，小声劝道。  
“马里奥，你难道不想看看新秀的魅力吗？说不定我们想巴结还得拿个号什么的。”马尔科嬉笑道。  
佩斯怎会听不出对方嘴里浓浓的讽刺意味，碍于新人面前他不能退缩，只得硬着头皮站上前去，嘲笑回去：“哟，这不是多特的小火箭吗？坊间传闻你可一点也不稀罕拜仁的青睐，之前还在休息室的柜子上贴上了‘省省吧，笨熊’，怎么，这么快就回心转意了？”  
拜仁的吉祥物是一只憨厚的熊，安德烈挺喜欢的，这时对于马尔科他只想避而远之了。  
“我当然不稀罕，只是想过来看看这个新秀究竟有什么能耐一步登天。没想到能耐没看到，倒是看到了一些不堪入目的东西，原来拜仁已经堕落到只要凭借关系就能晋升的地步，难怪去年失去了霸主地位呢。”  
安德烈翻了个白眼，今天的每个人都是纯粹找茬，只是这茬越找越乱了，不仅自己中刀，组织也躺枪。  
“马尔科！”马里奥有些生气了，圆脸的年轻人似乎并不想惹是生非，努力地劝阻着伙伴。  
“小子，别拿过一次最佳猎人就嚣张，有本事真枪实战来一场。”佩斯也怒了。  
“你来？”马尔科歪着脑袋打量着他，满是怀疑。  
“别瞧不起人，让前辈告诉你，拜仁二队的猎人也比多特一队的强！”  
虽然明知前辈只是逞强，但安德烈还是觉得他挺有骨气的，至少，自己不敢单挑对方。

挑战场在训练区中单独开辟出来，是一个极大的房子，四周银白色合金的墙壁都布满了各式高科技仪器，能模拟出不同形态等级的游魂。  
“神庙地图可以吗？”阿尔内问道。  
马尔科耸耸肩，“不管什么地图我都能应付，你随意。”  
“好。”佩斯点头。  
阿尔内启动了开关，整个挑战场像是活过来了一样，地板开始分裂变化，每一个可移动的板块都被重新构建，最后一个白色的仿宙斯神庙拔地而起，现存的13根石柱高耸的样子威严而庄重。  
安德烈之前听托马斯说过挑战场的高端大气上档次，但亲眼见到时还是忍不住感叹科技的伟大。  
“太酷了！”  
“小子，可不止这些呢，好好睁大眼看清楚哦，”阿尔内又按下了一个键，操作台面板缓缓升起，上面有挑战场上两人的生命数值，精神力监测，将要面对的游魂等级和数量，“主要看生命数值，虽然被游魂打倒并不会真要命，但生命值为零时会自动出局。”  
佩斯和马尔科在一旁佩戴着装备，一只连接操作台数据的手表和一套专业猎人作战服，最后检查各自的武器。马尔科的武器是一柄冲锋枪，没啥好观察的。吸引安德烈目光的是佩斯的武器，一把斩马刀，刀身明亮刀刃锋利，像是一道锐利的光。  
“佩斯生前可痴迷刀具了，尤其是东方的古刀，他说斩马刀这种霸气的刀具才能配得上他这种霸气的男人。”阿尔内说道，“成为猎人那会，大伙都选了枪械，惟独他执意使用刀具，很固执是不是？”  
“的确，米夏也是。”安德烈笑了，这一层奇妙的联系让他对于佩斯也印象也颇有改善。  
“米夏队长？那佩斯可高攀不起了，不过好在这么多年也混出了成绩。”阿尔内说，“安德烈，你别介意他刚才对你那么不客气，这家伙指望着进一队好多年了，本来凭借去年的功绩怎么也能被一队中的一些队伍选中，结果选拔赛时运气差了些，脚崴到了，上个月伤了手再次错过，遗失机会从头再来可不容易啊，何况后辈们现在个个如狼似虎的。”  
阿尔内看了眼马里奥，这个有些婴儿肥的年轻人正帮马尔科调试装备，确认每个细节都没有问题。  
“你可真让人羡慕，猎人的起步就是一队，还是菲利亲自点名进入拜仁，也不能怪佩斯眼红。整个猎人圈都惊动了呢！”阿尔内把眼光收回，凝视着安德烈。  
那一刻，安德烈有些不安，好像因为自己的存在粉碎了不少梦想。  
“你以后的路大概会走得很艰难吧，背后这么多双眼睛都等着你犯错，那么多人指望着把你拉下马。”  
“就算没有我，也会有其他的猎人。”安德烈别开脸，小声地说。  
“是啊，只是偏偏你遇上了。”阿尔内说，“所以，好好加油，别辜负了菲利的提拔。”  
他注意到阿尔内称呼菲利普时都是用熟人之间的昵称“菲利”，想来关系匪浅吧，安德烈双手悄悄地握成拳塞进了外套口袋里，其实他很想问对方一句当你看着曾经的好友进入一队而你依然默默无闻，是何感想，但他发现不管结果是什么都不会轻易改变命运，又何必徒增心塞呢？  
马里奥此时也上到观望台，站在了他的身边。  
“嘿，年轻人们，要下个赌局不？”阿尔内倚着操作台，眼睛里满是看热闹的喜悦。  
“前辈，公然赌博违反纪律。”马里奥悠悠地说。  
“切，你还打算向菲利告状不成？”阿尔内一点也不在乎，“来来来，速速下注。”  
马里奥无奈地摇了摇头，从口袋里掏出一张十元纸币：“马尔科。”  
“啧啧，真哥们义气，”阿尔内竖起大拇指，“小安，你呢？”  
我们才认识，你干嘛叫这么亲热？大概菲利普那个也是自来熟吧……安德烈心里吐槽，嘴里问着“如果我也押马尔科前辈你会打我吗？”得到肯定回复后，他乖乖地押向了佩斯，心想着明天得找托马斯继续借钱了。  
“好，我也押马尔科。”阿尔内高兴地把钱下在了另一边。  
“……赢一张十元有意思吗？”  
“没，不然你加注？”  
“……看比赛。”  
阿尔内笑呵呵地揉了揉安德烈的头发，然后转回操作台，通过麦克风通知挑战场下步入神庙的两位猎人。  
“挑战的规矩大家都清楚，基础难度设定是C，系统根据赛场情况自行选择是否上升，难度封顶B，这只是一场友谊赛，别太较真，马尔科，我和马里奥可是赌你赢哦。”阿尔内拉下红色操纵杆，神庙周围立刻浮现出一层黑雾，“十秒倒计时开始！”


End file.
